Welcome Home
by Emmalia and Kaitlyn
Summary: Nyx looked at me with sad but understanding eyes. Four words: Do not fail me. But I did. I didn't have the time to be HP. I didn't have time to save the world. I didn't have time for anything. I had become a mother. And i had my own problems to deal with.
1. Prologue

**Okay. Here's you another fanfic. Yeah, I know. You see this a lot. But I've been gone for a long time AND I want to see which one you all think is the best. But, I am sorry to say that this chapter... is not exactly a chapter. It's a prologue. This fanfic is set five years into the future. You'll see why in a minute and there will be PLENTY of flashbacks later on for important info. I would also like to say this: I always put read and REVIEW on my chapters. Yet I never get any reviews. I WILL NOT put up ANY chapters if I Don't get reviews. Those who DO review will get a little sneak peak of the next chapter when I don't have many reviews. But I WILL NOT put any chapters up unless I have five to ten reviews. That's my limit. **

**Thank you... here's the prologue. _~Jessica Baylin~_**

**Prologue**

_Zoey_

_It had been five years. Five years had passed since: _

_I had seen the House of Night in Tulsa. _

_I had talked to any of my friends. _

_I had talked to Nyx, my goddess. _

_I had last seen Kalona and Neferet. _

_I had dealt with anything of my past life. _

_I guess I should explain. _

_Five years ago, something... happened. I hadn't meant for it to. I mean, no one really chooses to get knocked up at sixteen but... that's what happened. No, I hadn't had sex with Stark. I had had sex only once in my life. _

_It was Loren's. _

_I winced at his name. It had been five years since I had even thought of him. Which was strange. You would think, having twins that had so many of his features, I would constantly think of him. But no. It had been forever since I had thought of him. _

_When I had found out I was pregnant, I panicked. I didn't know what to tell everyone. Especially Stark. Would he hate me? Would he leave me? Would my friends hate me? Would they, once again, leave me alone? _

_I couldn't let that happen. I could even bear the thought of that happening. So... I decided that I would keep a secret while I thought about what I was going to do. _

_But... luck wasn't really on my side with that. _

_Somehow, someone found out. And that someone... was Neferet. _

_Yeah, my worst enemy, and totally evil mentor, knew that I was pregnant. _

_I. Was. So. Screwed._

_I immediately ran to her office and practically begged her not to tell anyone. She took joy in my begging her for help. The famous Zoey Redbird begging for help. She promised she wouldn't tell. On one condition. _

_I had to leave. _

_I had to leave, never come back, and to leave everything that had to do with her alone. If I did such, she would keep any secrets I had or would ever have. She wouldn't come after me or my kids. It would be as if she never existed. _

_I agreed, but added something to the exchange. _

_She couldn't extend any further than the Tulsa House of Night. She couldn't try to "take over" past the lines of the House. _

_She seemed pretty pissed about that. But I had stopped her, finishing what I had started. _

_She couldn't extend past those lines; however, she could have free reign over the red fledglings and she could have any other new creations that came about. If some other kind of new vampyre appeared, I would bring them to her. Everyone would be under her complete control. She could get money and power from the High Council, but no further. She could not control or try to take over the Council. And she couldn't kill them, either. No more killing for her. I would know if she did. _

_That, she agreed to. _

_And so I left. But not before I broke a few hearts. _

_Stark was no longer my Guardian. I had released him from his Oath. Both Guardian's and Warrior's. I could still see the agonized expression on his face as he wept before me. I had turned and left without uttering another word. My friends... were a different story. I had left them pissed and murderous. _

_Stevie Rae was the worst. She had realized what Neferet was doing and knew that I had planned with her. She knew I had given Neferet free reign to the red fledglings. And she hated me for that. She hated me more than she hated Neferet. Her eyes had burned as she had lunged for me. I had backhanded her. She had hit the wall hard and I didn't say anything. I had calmly walked out of the House, leaving them behind. _

_But not before I had my most difficult encounters. _

_Kalona. _

_I had tried to get away from him, ignore him. But someone like him is hard to ignore. He had asked why I was leaving and I told him that it was none of his business. I had already angered him before what with my constant back talking and sass. I had been a total bitch to him and he was pissed. _

_So that was the end of the line for him. I can admit that I was genuinely shocked, and terrified, when I was pressed against the east wall, my breathing cut off by his hand that was getting tighter around my neck. _

_I remembered being nearly out when I heard her voice. _

_Neferet had gotten Kalona to let me go, telling him that it was none of his business and that I was neither on their side or the others'. He was somewhat okay with that. I had said nothing as I straightened up. I had turned and left the Tulsa House of Night forever. _

_As I arrived at my new location, a familiar figure had appeared in front of me. Nyx had looked at me with sad but understanding eyes. _

_She had left without saying much. Just four words. _

_Do not fail me. _

_But I did anyways. I failed her. But it wasn't my fault. I didn't have the time to be High Priestess. I didn't have time to save the world. I didn't have time for anything. _

_I had become a mother. _

_And I had my own problems to deal with. _

_I'm Zoey Redbird, and this is my story. _

**Okay, there you go. I'm going to start on the next chapter right now. _~Jessica Baylin~_**


	2. Chapter One: Past and Present

**Okay. So here's your first chapter. But first... I have a few Important Notes. Yeah. I know, I know. Just bear with me here. At least you don't have to write them. **

_**Just like with my other fanfics, I dunno what this is gonna be. Zoey and dot, dot, dot. I dunno. **_

_**Since this story is five years into the future, there will be lots of flashbacks. I will try as hard as I can to make them as least confusing as possible. **_

_**For some of you, it won't be such a big shock when the time comes, but for others, it will. I always bring back a certain person in my fanfics. So far, he/she is in every one of them. **_

**See? That wasn't so bad. Oh, keep in mind that I will be putting shout outs for my reviewers in every chapter. So REVIEW. _~Jessica Baylin~_ **

**Disclaimer: The following is for this chapter and all chapters of the following J&C Baylin fanfic: We do not own any of the HoN series. They belong to P.C. and Kristin Cast. **

**Welcome Home**

**A Jessica and Cyara Baylin fanfic**

Chapter One

~_Past and Present_~

I sighed as I fell back on my bed with a sigh. I was exhausted. The twins were a handful; I'll give them that. You got one in one place just to turn and find the other somewhere else.

I had tried to get them both down to eat at the table in the Dining Hall. It's so much easier said than done. I had gotten Mackenzie in her chair, ready to eat. I had turned around and Adam was off pestering some fledglings on the other half of the room.

Once I had gotten them both at the table, I had to get Mackenzie to actually eat the food. She was the most pickiest eaters on the planet. It took me a total of thirty minutes just to get her to eat some carrots.

Then, after they were done, I had to get them cleaned up, dressed, and ready for bed.

I heard Bambi, the twin's cat, land on the floor with a thud. I groaned as I sat up.

"Bambi. Did you roll off the bookshelf again?" I asked. Bambi liked to sleep on the bookshelf in my room. The problem was that Bambi wasn't very smart. He tended to roll off the bookshelf. A lot. Sometimes, he wouldn't even wake up. He had bright, long red fur with ten white spot on his back.

I walked around to the other side of the bed to see the big red ball of fluff on the floor. His eyes were as wide as they could go, his back arched and his fur sticking up.

I laughed at the sight as I reached for him. He eyed me as I bent down and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him close to me.

"You are such a stupid cat, Bambi." I said whispered. I heard a soft chuckled from the doorway of my room. I looked up and a smile made its way on my face. I placed Bambi back on the bookshelf.

"Don't fall this time." I said, scratching just behind his left ear. He laid back down and was asleep in the same second. I sighed, shaking my head, as I turned around. I leaned back against the bookshelf, the smile still on my face.

"What are you doin' here?" I asked. He came in, shut the door, and made his way over to me. I straightened and wrapped my arms around him. He hugged me back and I couldn't help the sigh that escaped my lips.

"Just thought I'd drop by." He said with a shrug. I crawled back onto my bed and sat in the middle, Indian style.

Jacob was one of my best friends. Everyone saw us as more than friends, though. I did like him. I liked him a lot more than just a friend. But I wasn't sure if he felt the same way and I didn't want to risk our friendship.

When I had the twins, he was there to help when everyone else just looked down on me.

_**Flashback**_

_I walked through the hallways of the Vancouver House of Night. The students stared at me, going silent, when I walked past. They always stared at my stomach. I was five months and people had already spread rumors that I was pregnant. They didn't look down on me because I was pregnant, exactly. It was just that... they didn't know who the father was. They thought that I had come to the House and immediately screwed with some guy and got knocked up. I didn't bother telling them they were wrong, though. I didn't care enough to do so. It wasn't any of their business. _

_But Jacob had already become a very good friend of mine before people started even thinking of me being pregnant. _

_So I walked down the Halls of Shame, as I called them, trying hard not to cry when I passed Cyara and Addison. _

_Cyara and Addison were my best friends when I had arrived at the Vancouver House. They had welcomed be with excitement, filling me in on all the gossip and anything that I needed to know. _

_Now, they just stared at me in betrayal. Their eyes were guarded and had a bit of hardness to them. Them being mad and hating me wasn't what hurt me the most. What hurt me the most was that they felt betrayed and hurt. And I had caused it. _

_I stopped when I got to them. _

"_Cyara. Addison." I started. "Please... don't hate me. I... I'm sorry. I didn't want this. And..." I couldn't finish. By then, the tears had already fallen. My mind formed the words, but I couldn't get them out. They just stared at me. Addison shook her head before she turned and left, Cyara following her. _

"_No one here is the father." I said. They froze, gasps echoing the halls. They slowly turned. _

"_What do you mean, Zoey!" Addison nearly yelled. "Is that supposed to make us feel any better? Oh, no one here is the father. You're still pregnant, Zoey. And you still didn't tell us." _

"_Who is the father, Zoey?" Cyara asked bitterly. I froze, my blood running cold. I shook my head, my eyes instantly dry. I could feel myself shaking as I tried to suppress the memories. I turned and ran out of the hallways and to my room. _

_Jacob came shortly after. He held me and told me everything would be okay; that they were just hurt and confused. He stayed with me as I cried. I sniffed and wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my shirt. I looked up at him and he smiled sadly. _

"_I'm sorry, Zoey." He said. "But I'm gonna help ya. Okay? I'm gonna do whatever I can to help you with this baby." _

"_Why?" I whispered. _

"_Because you're my best friend. And that's what best friends do." He said. _

_**End of Flashback**_

I smiled at the memory.

"Whatcha smilin' at, Zbird?" Jacob asked with a smile of his own. I shook my head, looking down at Vladimir. Vladimir was Jacob's cat. He was black with white marks that looked like fangs on his mouth. He was a cute, short-haired cat, but those eyes of his were freaky. They were bright red and his pupils were like slits. They were the kind of eyes that would give you nightmares.

"I was just thinkin' 'bout the time when I told the MacUallis Twins that the father wasn't from 'ere." I said, absently stroking Vladimir's fur. "And how scary Vladimir's eyes are." I added with a laugh. Jacob didn't say anything and I looked up.

He was staring at me with sad eyes and a small smile on his face.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Who did this to you, Zoey?" He sighed. I was genuinely confused. "Do you know my gift?"

I blinked at him. "I didn't know ya had one." I said. He nodded.

"My gift is that I can see those who are broken." He said. I gave him a question mark look. "I can see auras. They're either gold or black. Gold is for those who are happy and have a pretty decent life. They're whole.

"Black is for those who have nothin'. Bad things always happen to 'em. Either their family dyin' or their life always going in the wrong direction. But you..." He trailed off, his eyes filled with sadness and wonder. It didn't make sense. I shook my head.

"What about me?" I asked.

"Your aura is black and blue and red." He said. "I've never seen anythin' like it before. I only see black or gold. Never anythin' else. You're Broken." I looked down.

He was right. I was broken. I had been for a long time. Five years to be exact. I bit my lip as the familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach returned. I had had the same feeling since that morning.

"Jacob?" I asked, looking back up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any bad feelin's?" I asked. He groaned.

"Donot tell me you have a bad feelin'." I smiled for a second but it instantly faded as I looked back down. I shook my head.

"It's not like that. It's an eerie feelin'. A knowing feelin'. Like today is a special day. Somethin's gonna happen." I looked up at him. "Somethin' that I don't think I'm gonna like very much."

"You know who ya need to go to, Zbird." He said knowingly. I bit my lip and nodded.

"I'll be right back." He nodded and hugged me before I left.

I walked down the hallways, ignoring the staring fledglings. I suddenly stopped and looked around. The feeling kept getting stronger and stronger. I felt like I was about to throw up. My hands went to my stomach.

"Does anyone know where Cyara is? I need to talk to her. Immediately." I said, my voice breaking. Everyone looked shocked, some eager. "I'm not pregnant. I just have a bad feelin'." I heard a few groans.

"Another one?" Ashlynn whined. "I hate it when ya get bad feelin's. That means the world is 'bout to go ta shit."

"She's in the Rec Hall." Adella said. My stomach lurched and I sank to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Addison asked. I looked up at her. For the first time, Cyara wasn't with her.

"Get me to Cyara." I whispered. She nodded and helped me up. We nearly ran to the Rec Hall.

Addison and I walked into the Rec Hall and I immediately fell to the floor.

"Zoey!" Cyara ran over to me as I tried not to throw up. "What do ya see?" She had whispered the words so no one would hear. No one, except for Cyara, Addison, and Jacob, new about my visions. It was very rare that I had one, but when I did, they were horrible.

And this one... was the worst one I had ever had. I nearly started sobbing at the face that appeared in my head. A face I hadn't seen in exactly five years.

"Zoey! Ya have to pull away. Ya have to push the things away. You can do this. I know ya can." Cyara said, her voice low and firm. We had been working on controlling my visions for the past three years, since I had started having them. I was never able to, and I always wound up either a) throwing up and staying sick for about two weeks, or b) passing out and staying in a coma for about three days. So, yeah, I was basically screwed.

But, for the first time ever, I managed to pull myself out of the horrifying vision.

"Z?" Addison whispered, her voice shaking. I slowly looked up at them and smiled ruefully.

"I got out." I said breathed. Cyara grinned.

"Cause I'm amazin'. Duh!" She said. I nodded and slowly stood. I was completely numb. I just stared at the floor.

"Um, Z. There's someone I'd like ya to meet." Cyara said slowly. My stomach, yet again, lurched.

"I need Adam and Mackenzie. Now!" I said.

"I'll get them." Addison said, running out of the Rec Hall.

"I don't really think I'll want to, Cyara." I said, my voice low so only she could hear.

"Why?" She asked with a laugh.

"I saw a face this time." I said, not bothering to keep my voice down.

"Um, Z. We're not exactly alone." She said nervously.

"You, me, and your new friend?" I asked.

"Yeah but—" I cut her off.

"The face... I haven't seen that face in five years, Cyara. Five years." I breathed the last part. The door swung open then.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Mackenzie practically threw herself at me. I knelt down and took her and Adam into my arms. I stood and smiled, kissing both of their foreheads which bore the Mark of our Goddess. They had been Marked when they were born by the goddess herself. Their body wasn't exactly going through the Change, though. At the moment, it was just to Mark them as the first children of a fledgling/vampyre.

"Who was it, Zoey?" Cyara asked.

Something made me look up then. I didn't know what, but I just knew I needed to. If I did, the nausea and the horrible feeling would go away.

I looked up and my blood ran cold.

"Mommy?" Mackenzie asked.

"Mommy! Are you okay?" Adam asked, his voice small and scared.

"Cyara." I mouthed.

"Zoey? You're face is scarin' me." She said, frantic. I slowly turned my head to at her.

"The face." My lips moved, but no sound came out. I couldn't make anything work. This could not be happening.

"Wait. You mean... you know him?" Addison asked.

"Mommy! Are you okay? Are ya gonna be sick again?" Mackenzie was on the verge of tears by then. I looked at her and smiled.

"I'll be fine." I barely whispered. A tear fell down her face and I hugged her close. She wrapped her little arms around my neck.

"I'll be fine, Mack. Promise. It's just... mommy's past catchin' up with 'er." I said with a sad smile. She sniffled and yawned.

"You want me to take them?" I shook my head at Cyara and she looked at me, concerned. She looked at the guy in front of us. "Do you two know each other." I nodded.

"Yeah." I whispered. I looked at her again. "Cyara. Addison. Can you please leave us alone. I'll keep the twins. I need them with me." They exchanged glanced before they nodded and quickly left. As soon as the door was shut, I leaned against the wall and sank down to the floor.

"Mommy?" Adam whispered. I looked at him. "Is he the one who hurt you?" I just stared at him, stunned.

"W-What?" I stuttered. He blinked at me.

"Is he the one who hurt you? Who made ya cry?" He asked. I opened my mouth to ask him what he was talking about but nothing came out. "I've been havin' dreams of you cryin'. It's always the same one. You're cryin'. Really hard. And then a name appears. But I don't know it."

"What... what's the name, baby?" I whispered.

"L-O-R-E-N B-L-A-K-E." He spelled. He couldn't read, but he could spell, whereas, Mack could read but couldn't spell. Totally freaky, I know.

"I... w-why didn't you t-tell me about these d-dreams?" I stuttered. Ugh. I hated when I did that. It rarely ever happened. The only time I did stutter was when something really, really bad happened. And the twins knew that. Everybody knew that.

"I dunno." He said. "It didn't feel right. But now it does. I felt that I was s'pposed to ask ya now." I nodded slowly.

"Well... I'll talk to Nyx about that." I whispered with a small smile.

"He's the one, isn't he?" He asked. "He hurt you mommy. I don't like seeing you cry. You're not s'pposed to cry. It makes me sad." I hugged him close to me, tears falling down my face.

"I'm f-fine, Adam. I p-promise. It'll all b-be okay. And... yes. He's the one. But that's n-nothing you need to know about n-now." I said. I smiled at him and wiped the tears away.

"Why don't you go find Ashlynn. I think she's still in the main halls." He nodded and ran out of the Red Hall. I looked down at Mack. Her head was on my shoulder. She slept silently and I couldn't help but smile. I sighed and stood.

"What are you d-doing here?" I asked. He just stared at me. "I asked you a question. You at least owe me an answer." My voice got a little cold near the end and I took a deep breath to calm myself down. I wasn't angry, exactly. I was just... numb. I didn't really have any control over anything.

"I... Nyx sent me back. Said I had to face the past." He said, his voice barely audible. I slowly nodded.

"Well, it all makes sense now." I said. "C-Can't believe I didn't figure it out. T-Then again, I haven't seen many dead people coming back to life. Sad thing is, d-dead people are still above me." I finally gained control over my body and I went over to the the blood red couch and gently laid Mack down, putting her blanket next to her.

I sighed as I straightened and faced my worst nightmare.

"What did you mean by them being above you?" Loren asked. I eyed him wearily.

"I am a single mother with two five-year-old twins. I am still a fledgling and people still treat me like a ticking time bomb. Everyone here thinks that I came here and got knocked up soon as I walked in the door and hate me because of it. I have a total of one friend. Even the professors hate me. So yeah, even someone like you is above me. Which is fucking sad." My voice was cold and harsh. I wasn't mad at him. I was mad at myself, and I was hurt. I couldn't stand this feeling. I had tried my hardest to keep the past just that. The past.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"So... you're a mom? That's... unexpected." He said with a small smile. I narrowed my eyes at him. He raised his hands up in surrender. "I mean no offense. I'm just saying. I didn't expect that." His smile faded. "Then again, I never expected to ever see you again." I snorted.

"That makes two of us." I said.

"Zoey. About what happened..." I froze.

"No! Absolutely not!" I said, abruptly turning to face him— I had been pacing. "I have done my best to keep the past behind me, where it belongs. And that is the last thing that I want to talk about. Ever."

"We won't get anywhere if we don't." He said. I sighed heavily.

"Yeah? Well maybe you're right." I said. "But that doesn't change a thing. I don't want to talk about it. So I'm not going to talk about it."

"I'm sorry." He said softly. I just stared at him, saying nothing. I finally made my way over to him until we were only a foot away from each other.

"I said I don't wanna talk about it. So drop it." I said. "I don't wanna hurt anymore. I don't wanna have these memories anymore. I don't want anything that has to do with what happened. I don't want anything that has to do with you." I turned to get Mack so I could leave when I felt him grab me by the wrist. I tensed.

"I suggest you let go of me before I rip your arm off." I said, my voice void of any emotion.

"Zoey. Please." He whispered. I glared at him.

"What? Please what, Loren? What else do you want from me?" I asked. He winced. For some unknown reason, that made me feel horrible. I sighed and relaxed... somewhat. I took a step towards him.

"I'm sorry. That was wrong. It's just that I'm tired and hungry and I've had this horrible feeling all day and a terrifying vision and now I feel like total shit. Plus, you're here. No offense." I said wryly. He smiled sadly. I took a deep breath and, biting my lip and mentally cursing myself, I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him.

Okay, you know it's sad when you catch your own self off guard. I was shocked by my reaction. Part of me told me to do it and the other part was telling that part of me to shut the hell up. I was shocked that the softer part one.

I had, obviously, caught him off guard. He stood there, frozen, for a few seconds before he hugged me back. It wasn't exactly a friendly hug, but it wasn't too intimate, either.

I felt the tears finally fall and my arms tightened around him as I silently cried.

The door suddenly opened and I dragged my eyes up off the floor to see a frozen Jacob standing in the doorway. He saw me crying and looked up at Loren. He narrowed his eyes in confusion and frustration before he looked back at me.

"His aura is... weird." He said. "Not like yours, though." I shook my head and stepped out of his arms.

"No. It's the aura of death." I said. He just blinked at me. "He was killed exactly five years ago and was brought back... today?" I looked at Loren for an answer. He shook his head.

"I've been here for about a week now. Don't ask." He said when I opened my mouth. I shut it and turned to Jacob.

"You know him. When you were touching him, your auras were one. Like, they were connected or somethin'. But it's not exactly good." He sighed in frustration as he tried to figure it out.

"Jacob." I said softly. He looked at me. "I'm Broken. Someone had to break me." I had whispered the last part.

His eyes flashed in anger as he realized what I was telling him. I immediately made my way towards him, taking him into my arms.

"Calm down, Jacob. Ya don't want me to kick your ass in front a full grown vamp do ya?" I teased. I couldn't help but laugh when he scowled at me.

"You have never kicked my ass." He said. I raised a brow. I patted his cheek.

"You keep tellin' yourself that." I said. "It'll get ya nowhere." I turned to face Loren.

"Loren, this is Jacob Masser. Jacob, this is Loren Blake, ex-Vamp Poet Laureate of the T... of the Tulsa House of Night." I whispered.

"More like current Asshole." I smacked him on the back of his head.

"Jacob Masser!" I exclaimed. He grinned and I rolled my eyes. I pointed tot he couch that Mack was lying on. "Take Mack and put her in her bed before I have an aneurism." He laughed as he went over and got Mack. He quietly left the Rec Hall, the grin still on his face. I shook my head in exasperation.

"That boy is gonna drive me insane." I said.

"So... that's your daughter?" Loren asked. I nodded. "Mack?"

"Short for Mackenzie. And Adam is short for Pain in the Ass." I said. He laughed softly. I grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him towards the door.

"Come on. This place gives me the creeps." I said with a small shudder.

"Why?" He asked, amused. I shrugged a shoulder.

"Dunno. Always has." I said. "'Specially in the darkest time a night. I have the feelin' that I'm not alone. And not in the good way."

"You kinda sound like Stevie Rae." He said with a small laugh. I grinned.

"I know. Just like everyone else here. Ya get used to it. Ya live in one place for a long time and ya start actin' and talkin' like everyone else. Surprisin' that people in freakin' Vancouver, Canada sound like a bunch a Okies, huh?"

"Not really Okies. It's kind of different." He mused. "What do you mean by not alone?" I sighed.

"It's hard to explain. Mack and Adam never go near the Rec Hall at the time a night." I said gravely. "Someone died there, Loren. Someone died in a real bad way. And they ain't never left, either."

"Well, that's nice." He said sarcastically. I glared at him.

"Donot use sarcasm when it comes to the dead. They don't like it." I said with a grin. "Trust me. I know." He looked at me like I had totally lost it. He wasn't too far off.

"So... what are you doing here?" He asked after a few moments of silence. I took a deep breath and told him everything.

I sat down in the middle of my bed, Indian style, and told him the rest of the horrible story.

"Wait... you were already pregnant when you left..." Loren trailed off. "Who's the father?" I grinned.

"Ah." I sighed. "I was wondrin' when you were gonna ask that." I slid under the covers and patted next to me for him to lay down. He eyed me warily. "You're going to need to lie down for what I'm about to tell you." I said, sounding more like myself than I had in years. Literally.

He hesitantly laid next to me.

"You wanna know who the father is?" I asked. I laid back, the smile still on my face, and closed my eyes. "I only ever had sex once." That's all I said. And that's all that had to be said. It was silent for a long time and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Yep. Congratulations on knockin' up your student. Aw. That does sound horrible." I groaned, sitting up. I scrunched my face up in disgust. "I never said it out loud but damn. That sounds freakin' perverted." I thought about it for a moment. "Huh. It didn't really feel perverted." I laughed, knowing exactly what the Twins would say if they were there right then. I looked over at Loren who hadn't spoken a word. I leaned over so that my lips brushed over his.

"Welcome home... _daddy."_ I hissed the last word. I pulled away, laughing quiet as a whisper.

There's your first chapter. REVIEW. ~Jessica Baylin~


	3. Chapter Two: I Want You

**Here's your next chapter. Read and REVIEW. _~Jessica Baylin~_**

Chapter Two

~_I Want You_~

"I do have a question, though." I said. I paused, not sure if I should go on. He looked up at me. I took a deep breath. "I... never mind." I said. I pulled the covers up and turned so that my back was facing him.

"So... why did Neferet kill you, exactly?" I asked. He didn't say anything a long time.

I suddenly felt his arm around my waist. I tensed.

"I wanted you. I still want you, baby." He whispered. I shivered and leaned back against him. His lips trailed down my neck. I bit my lip and reluctantly pushed him away. I turned so that I was facing him and sighed.

"Let me get something straight... she killed you because you wanted me?" I said slowly. I kissed him hard on the mouth, wrapping my arms around him, pulling him close to me. He rolled us over so that he was on top of me.

After a while, I had to pull away. His lips trailed down my neck and I moaned, arching my back. His hands were all over me and I still couldn't get enough of him. But...

"Loren. Stop." I gasped.

"What's wrong, baby?" He whispered against my lips. I took a deep breath an pushed him away.

"You want me," I said slowly. I bit my lip. "But do you love me?" He went silent, then. I smiled sadly.

"Yeah. That hurts." My words were barely audible even to me. But something told me that he had heard them.

Just then, my phone chimed. I sighed and snatched the phone off my nightstand.

I just stared at the ID. I, very slowly, opened the text massage.

**I know where you and your children are. And I will have them, and kill them.** ~Neferet

The phone fell from my shaking hands.

"Zoey? Zoey, what's wrong?" I couldn't answer. I was frozen with stark white terror. I snatched the phone and texted back.

**Why do you want them?**

Here reply was immediate.

**The deal we made is off**. ~Neferet

I shook my head and handed the phone to Loren.

"Oh shit." He breathed. I took the phone from him and quickly replied.

**You still haven't told me why. **

The phone rang and I immediately answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Zoey. It's been a while since I've heard from you." Neferet's voice answered, her tone sickly sweet.

"What do you want? And why do you want it?" I demanded.

"I can't have your children running around on this earth. As much as I hate to admit it, you are powerful, and I can't have anyone related to you roaming this earth. I don't really fear your grandmother. She's an exception." She said thoughtfully.

"Really? That's funny. Cause listen here, Bitch. These are my kids you're talking about. So don't think that you can just waltz right in and kill them. And hey. Neferet? Guess what?" I said cheerfully. "Loren's back." I hissed the last two words with a sneer on my face. I couldn't help but laugh when she didn't respond.

"Yeah. And, if you haven't figured it out already, he's the father. Take that... bitch."

"He's back!" She sounding as if she was about to cry. I was confused. "Well, I'll just take my love back then." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, Neferet? I know you killed him. Heath told me 'bout it." I said in boredom.

"I will kill you all." She hissed.

"Yeah. Goodbye Neferet." I said not really giving a damn. I hung up and sighed, laying the phone on the nightstand.

"I swear. She's insane!" I said. Loren snorted.

"And you're just now noticing that?" He asked. I sneered at him.

"Haha. She's batshit crazy. And, seeing how you worked for her, that makes you kinda sorta crazy, too." I said sweetly. He winced slightly.

"I'm sorry, Zoey. For everything." He whispered. I crawled into his lap, wrapping my arms around him.

"Do you love her?" I asked. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Yes. Because I usually fall in love with whores and psychos." He said sarcastically. He kissed me and I sighed as he pulled away. "Of course not." He whispered.

"Well... it didn't look that way five years ago." I whispered. He looked away.

"That... wasn't real." He looked back at me. "I loved her. But... I fell for you, Zoey. That wasn't part of the plan, but I fell in love with you. I went after you, to find you, and tell you but... it didn't exactly work out."

I just stared at him. It felt as if my heart would explode. I threw my arms around him and kissed him with all I had. I felt him smile against my lips.

He pushed me back against the bed, hovering over me.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Cyara and Addison stood there, amusement, and confusion, written all over their faces.

"What?" I snapped, my voice colder than I intended. Loren laughed almost silently.

"Um... Zoey? We, uh, need to talk to you." Addison said awkwardly.

"'Bout what?" I asked.

"There's someone here to see you. Her name is Neferet." I felt my blood run cold. I pushed Loren off of me just as Neferet walked in.

"Well... hello, Zoey." she said with a sneer.

"Well, hell." I breathed. I smiled sweetly. "Hello, Neferet. How _wonderful_ to see you again."

"Well, well, well," She said once the Twins left. "If it isn't Loren Blake." She sneered at his name. I eyed her warily.

"What do you want, Neferet?" I demanded.

"Your kids and him," She pointed at Loren. "Dead."

I sighed and, rolling my eyes, stood and made my way over to her.

I calmly grabbed the knife that I had laying on the bookshelf.

"We can do this the easy way," I pressed the point of the knife to her neck, "or the hard way. Your pick."

She hissed softly but took a step back.

Just then, Adam and Mackenzie ran in.

"Adam. Mackenzie. What are you two doing here?" I asked sweetly. I looked up at Neferet from where I was know kneeling on the ground.

"These are Cyara's kids. Their Twins. Obviously." I said nonchalantly. I smiled at Mack and Adam. Thank the goddess that they caught on quickly.

I scooped the two in my arms and straightened.

"They're spending the night tonight. So I think you need to leave. We will finish this conversation... tomorrow." I said meaningfully. She nodded, her eyes narrowed, and left. I sighed heavily as I sat on the bed, pulling Adam and Mack close to me.

"Who _are_ you?" Mack asked Loren. He looked up at me and I shrugged.

"Well, Mack. You know how you've always wondered who your daddy was?" I asked with a small smile. She blinked at me.

"No. Way." She said in a way that made me want to laugh. I nodded.

"Way." I said.

"Cool!" She exclaimed. "I have _two_ hot parents." I gaped at her.

"W-What?" I asked. Loren laughed at her and took her from my arms.

"Cyara and Addison said—" I cut her off.

"Stop right there." I said, holding up a hand. "I don't wanna know."

She giggled into her hand, her curls bouncing around her face. She had gotten pink highlights that twisted an intertwined with her ringlets. They shimmered with the elements. I smiled at her and kissed the crescent moon on her forehead.

She smiled what I liked to call My Smile. She only gave me that smile and it was the most adorable face ever.

Adam tapped my shoulder.

"What about me?" He said. I laughed softly and kissed his forehead and briefly squeezed him. He smiled and then looked at Loren.

"So... you're our daddy?" He asked. Loren smiled at me before he nodded. "You made mommy cry. I saw it." I had never seen him so serious. He was usually the goofy one. "If you ever hurt my mommy again, you will regret it. I have a lot of friends. And they love mommy almost as much as I do. So don't mess up again." His voice was firm and had a hard edge to it. Loren blinked at him in shock.

I smiled at Adam.

"It's okay, Adam." I said. I ruffled his hair. "The past is the past." He shook his head.

"But the pain doesn't stay with it." He said. I opened my mouth to object but nothing came out.

"When did you get so wise?" I asked, tears filling my eyes. I remembered asking Heath that many times, so long ago. Five years. It had been almost five years since Heath died. Five years since I had even seen him.

I quickly wiped the tears.

"Okay, you two need to go to bed. It's late." I said. Adam looked at me and nodded in understanding.

"I would have liked to meet him. He looked like a good guy." He said from the doorway. I felt myself breaking. I nodded, wiping the new tears away.

"Yeah." I breathed. "He was." I immediately looked away, the tears falling. I heard the door shut and I continued to cry silently.

For the first time in almost four years, I thought about Stark. I needed him more than anyone just then. I looked at Loren. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close, telling me everything would be okay. I shook my head.

"No it won't. I loved him." I whimpered. "I still do. He's... he's my soul mate. I just know it."

He looked like he was in pain. He caressed my cheek and I automatically leaned into him.

"I hate seeing you I pain." He whispered. I closed my eyes as more hot tears fell. "I think we need to go back home, Zoey." I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"I know we do. The problem is... everyone back home hates me." I whispered. I laughed bitterly. "Kinda like five years ago, before you died." He winced and I smiled sadly.

"I forgive you, Loren. I forgave you a long time ago. Let it go." I said softly. I laid my head against his chest as the tears slowed.

After a few more minutes, I straightened and took a deep breath.

"Let's go." I said.

"Where?" He asked, confused. I had already started packing my stuff, moving as fast as I could. I turned and, leaning against the dresser, I smiled at him.

"We are going home." I said.

—

We quickly got everything together and were ready to leave in about an hour. I went to the High Priestess's office to tell her I was leaving.

"What do you mean you are leaving?" She asked in disbelief. I shrugged.

"Just that. I'm leaving. I'm... I'm goin' back home." I said warmly. She bit her lip before she nodded, her eyes softening.

"Very well, then." She said, getting her phone out. "This is the High Priestess of the Vancouver House of Night... We need a jet to come pick up one of our fledglings." She looked at me. "Do I tell them who you are?" she whispered. I took a deep breath.

"Yeah." I said.

"We need to transfer Zoey Redbird to the Tulsa House of Night." She said formally. She nodded. "Okay. Thank you." she hung up the phone and sighed. "They're on their way. They should be here in about fifteen to twenty minutes." I nodded and thanked her before I left.

I made my way back to my dorm room where there was a group of fledglings waiting for me.

The Twins ran over to me and threw themselves at me. They were all but sobbing.

"We're gonna miss you so much." Addison cried. I bit my lip, hugging her tightly. Cyara just stood there, not saying anything, tears falling down her face. I reached for her and she hugged me tight. I could tell she didn't want to let go but she knew she had to.

"Why are you leaving?" Angelina asked, wiping her tears away.

"I'm going back home." I said sadly.

"They're here, Zoey." Loren said. I smiled, wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him.

"EW!" I heard the twins whine. I smiled down at them, abruptly scooping Adam into my arms. He scrunched his face up in disgust as he looked at us.

"Icky." He said before he yawned. Mackenzie nodded in agreement before laying her head on Loren's shoulder.

"Let's go home." I said, leaning against Loren.

"Wait!" Cyara called. I looked at them over my shoulder. She pointed at him.

"Loren Blake? Is he...?" She trailed off in disbelief. I grinned.

"Guess the vamp's out of the bag." I said, laughing.

"Damn Zoey!" Addison whispered in the shocked silence. I was still laughing as we turned the corner. I leaned against Loren with a sigh.

"I'm tired. And hungry. And bored." I mused. He chuckled.

"When you say hungry..." I glanced up at him and quickly looked away.

"Yeah. I haven't had blood in... I dunno, three, maybe four days." He sighed and shook his head in exasperation. "What! I'm not a vampyre." I said innocently.

"You're close enough." He muttered.

"Zoey." The Warrior bowed his head respectfully as I made my way onto the jet. I smiled at him.

"Thank you." He looked confused. "For everything you do. I had my own warrior. You all do so much for us. And I want you to know that I really appreciate it. So thank you." He smiled and his eyes sparkled. I saw the other warriors grinning proudly.

I sat down next to Loren, laying my head on his shoulder and immediately falling asleep.

—

"Zoey." I groaned. He laughed. "Wake up, Zoeybird."

"Shut up. I'm sleeping." I mumbled. He sighed.

"Sorry about this." He said. "Go ahead."

"Mommy!" I jolted upright, glaring at the grinning Loren, who was holding a giggling Mackenzie. I smacked him on the back of his head as I stood.

"Ass." I mumbled.

I froze when I saw the familiar House. There were a few fledglings outside and they immediately looked my way. I saw their mouths drop, eyes widening. Whether it was the fact the Loren was standing there or that I had two kids in my arms, I don't know. I just know that they were shocked to high Hell. I smiled at some of the familiar faces. My smiled widened as I saw Erik staring at me, smiling. I set the Twins down and they immediately started running around, asking people who they were. I ran over to Erik, throwing my arms around him.

"I've missed you." I said. He looked down at me, shocked and confused. I took a step back. "Just 'cause we didn't work out, doesn't mean I don't like ya. I care about ya, Erik. I really do. And I'm sorry... about everything." I looked at Loren over my shoulder. He looked kind of nervous and I rolled my eyes. He came over to us, wrapping his arms around me. Erik just stared at him. He then looked at me.

"What did you do?" He demanded.

"What do you mean what did I do?" I asked. "This is all Nyx's doing. Trust me. I had no idea. I nearly died when I saw him. And not in the good way."

"I don't think there is a good way of dying." Loren muttered. I snorted.

"Oh. Sorry. I forgot you were killed by Miss. Psycho Bitch Whore." I said. I couldn't help but laugh a little at that. "Oh... I'm gonna have ta use that. Boy, that'll piss 'er off." I looked back at Erik who was currently glaring at Loren.

"Oh, just stop it." I said. "I'm not in the mood to put up with any of this shit. So just save it for someone who does." I sighed, stepped out of Loren's arms, and turned to where Adam and Mackenzie were pestering other fledglings.

"Adam! Mackenzie!" I called. They immediately turned to me. Still giggling, they made their way over to me. "What are you two up to?" I asked, smiling.

"Nothing, mommy." Mackenzie said innocently. I narrowed my eyes.

"We're just meetin' the others." Adam said nonchalantly. I eyed them both. I nodded, not believing them one bit.

"To bed with you. Now." I said.

"But where do we sleep?" They asked at the same time. I sighed. I knelt down in front of them.

"Do not go anywhere near the guy with wings. Do not look him in the eyes. Do not speak to him. Promise me." I was practically begging. They nodded, eyes wide, concern filling them. I nodded. "I don't care where you go. So long as you don't get into any trouble." I paused before adding, "Find the one with arrows."

They nodded and ran off. I straightened and ran a hand through my hair.

"Okay, well... think you could help me out?" I asked Erik.

"No prob." He said. I grinned and hugged him once more.

"Thank you... for everything." I whispered. He grinned and helped me with my stuff.

It took us only about thirty minutes to an hour.

I sighed as I went to leave. Loren caught me by the arm, pulling me to him. I leaned against him, a smile on my face.

"I love you." He murmured, kissing my temple.

"Mmm. I love you, too." I whispered. With a sigh, I reluctantly pulled away. "I need to be alone. I'm gonna just... I dunno. Walk around. Haven't been here in a while." I smiled wryly. "Same as you." He kissed me softly and the world spun.

"At least you weren't dead." He whispered. I laughed as I left.

"Yeah. There's that." I said.

I slowly made my way down the familiar halls that I hadn't seen in five years. I sighed, letting my hands run along the smooth walls. I felt tears in my eyes then.

"I miss you so much, Heath." I whispered to myself. I stopped and leaned against the wall. I let myself sink down to the floor. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall, not caring if anyone saw me.

I could see his face in my mind perfectly. His smile, his voice, everything. I remembered the last time I saw him. That horrible day. I remembered every moment we had together.

It was strange. It made me feel better yet like total shit at the same time.

"Why him? Why not me?" I breathed.

I heard Mackenzie giggling and I smiled briefly. I quickly wiped my tears away and stood. I looked to where I heard her giggling and froze.

Adam was standing far away from them, pressing himself against the wall, his body rigid, almost shaking from the tension within his body.

Mackenzie was giggling as the man tickled her, a grin on his face. I quickly made my way over to them.

"Mackenzie!" I nearly yelled. She stopped giggling and looked at me. Her eyes widened in fear and she went to run. I grabbed her by the arm. I knelt down so that I was on her level.

"What did I tell you?" I said, my voice firm. "I told you not to go near him. You promised." There were tears in her eyes and her lower lip trembled.

"I'm sorry, mommy." She whimpered. I sighed and pulled her into my arms.

"It's okay. It's okay. Just..." I looked at her. "It's not safe here. That's why I left in the first place. That's why I never came back here. It's not safe. I shouldn't have brought either one of you with me." I said. I looked over at Adam. His eyes, hard and cold, were glued on Kalona. I stood, Mackenzie in my arms. I went over to Adam and put my hand on his shoulder. I set Mackenzie down next to him. He took her hand and pulled her to him protectively to his side.

"Find the one with arrows. And do not talk to anyone else." He nodded and left.

I looked at Kalona, my eyes burning with hatred. It was the only way I could resist him. Think of Heath, think of evil, think of everything bad about him.

Before I knew what was happening, he pulled me into his arms. I stood there, frozen with shock.

"Oh, my Zoey. It's been too long." He whispered. I mechanically wrapped my arms around him. He pulled away just enough to look at my face. "You're just as beautiful as the last time I saw you." I couldn't help but blush at his comment. I looked away from him, and he pulled me to him again. I saw Loren out of the corner of my eye.

"Um... I was just checking to see if you were alright. You seemed... upset earlier." He said formally.

"And who are you?" Kalona asked.

"I am Loren Blake. And you?" Loren answered politely.

"Loren Blake?" Kalona asked, blinking in shock.

"Nyx." I explained. He nodded, dazed. He suddenly looked down at me and smiled. I felt my breath catch. He lowered his lips to mine, slowly, as if giving me time to pull away. But I couldn't. I was frozen with shock.

I gasped softly as his lips met mine. It was then that I realized that I hadn't once felt the cold heat I had normally felt when he touched me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. I felt his wings enclosing us as he pulled me closer to him, deepening the kiss.

I heard someone clear their throat and I jerked away. I blinked a few times and shook my head. I looked up at a grinning Kalona. I narrowed my eyes at him in suspicion. He kept his arms around me as he looked at our visitor.

"Stark. What do you need?" I felt myself go rigid. Kalona did, too.

"Never mind. Sorry to interrupt you and your sex toy." I felt my heart swell at the sound of his voice. Then I realized what he had said and I immediately turned in Kalona's arms.

"I am _not_ his sex toy." I said. My anger faded instantly when I saw his face. His eyes were wide with shock as he just stood there, staring at me. He looked exactly the same as he had the last time I had seen him. Broken.

I jerked out of Kalona's arms and ran over to him. I threw my arms around him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry." I whispered as tears fell down my face. When he just stood there, frozen, I looked up at him. He was just staring at me in shock and something else. Sympathy? I took a step back, letting him go, confused.

Just then, a girl came up behind him. She took his hand in hers and leaned against him. She had long, blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She smiled up at him.

"Stark, baby. Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you." She said. Her voice was like bells but had a whiny edge to it. I saw Loren wince out of the corner of my eye.

"Ouch." I heard him whisper. I didn't pay him much attention. I was busy trying not to glare at the blonde attached to my man.

The girl then looked at me.

"Oh! And who's this?" She asked sweetly. Her eyes turned hard when as she took me in.

"I'm Zoey Redbird. And you?" I asked. There was a slight cold edge to my voice.

"I'm Ashley Miners, Stark's girlfriend." She said with a smugness in her voice. Stark wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to him. His eyes remained on me though, not once leaving my face.

"Do you two know each other?" Ashley asked, bemused. I slowly shook my head.

"No. But I thought I did. Nice to meet you... Ashley." I said, my voice barely a whisper.

"Mommy?" I turned when I heard Adam's soft voice behind me. He made his way over to me. There was a knowing look in his eyes.

"You saw this, didn't you?" I asked so only he could hear. He nodded, his eyes going to Stark. They turned hard and I scooped him in my arms. I saw Mackenzie come around the corner, yawning.

I turned to Stark and his... his _girlfriend_. Ugh. It made me sick just thinking about it. I thought he had loved me.

"This is my son, Adam, short for Pain in the Ass. And this is Mack, short for Mackenzie." I said with a small smile. Ashley laughed.

"That's funny. So... who's the father?" She asked, the fake smile still in place. I swear, the tension was so heavy I thought it was going to suffocate me. I looked at Loren and nodded in his direction.

"That would be him. Loren Blake, Vampyre Poet Laureate." I said. I thought I saw hurt in Stark's eyes.

"I've heard of him. When I was at the Chicago House of Night." Ashley said. She looked confused. "I thought he was dead."

"Nyx." I explained. She nodded.

"Stark told me about all the weird stuff that happens around here." She said. She took a deep breath and nodded. "So far, I think my sanity is in critical danger." I grinned and shook my head.

"You don't know the half of it." I murmured.

"Zoey. Can I talk to you?" Stark asked. My smile faded instantly.

"Sure." I said. Loren took Adam from my arms and, with his free arm, hugged me close.

"Are you going to be okay?" He whispered. I shrugged.

"I've no idea." I murmured back to him.

I followed Stark as we went farther down the hallway so the others couldn't hear. He turned to face me then.

"What are you doing here?" He asked immediately. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Because I wanted to be." I replied snarkily. He seemed confused by my response but didn't say anything about it.

"You... you had sex with him?" He finally blurted. I gritted my teeth before answering.

"I have only ever had sex once. And that was before I even knew you." I said. "But this is none of your business."

"Yes. As a matter of fact it is." He said, getting pissed. I glared at him.

"No. It's not. I don't have to tell you anything." I said.

"I thought you loved me." He whispered.

"I thought you loved me. Yet the first time I leave, you hook up with some slut." I snapped.

"She's not a slut. Her and I used to go out at the Chicago House of Night. Before I came here." He said.

"'Stark, baby. Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you.'?" I repeated, looking at him expectantly. He sighed.

"I don't know what to say, Zoey. You left. I was broken. She came back here two years after you had left." He said. I could see the agony in his eyes, no matter how hard he was trying not to show it. "We started going out because I was tired of being alone."

"Yeah? Well... then apparently you didn't love me too much. 'Cause if ya did," I took a step towards him until our faces weren't even an inch apart. "You would have waited."

And, at that, I turned on my heel and made my way back to my children and my lover. I could feel myself breaking. I looked at Loren with pleading eyes. He wrapped his arm around me and I hid my face. He kissed the top of my head.

"What's wrong? What happened? Did Stark say something? He's really cocky." Ashley said, sounding upset. I glared at her, not caring that her and Stark saw me cry.

"You know what?" I snapped. "Shut the fuck up and back the fuck off." I snarled the words at her, causing both of them to draw back.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" She exclaimed. "No one talks to me like that and gets away with it."

"Really? 'Cause I think I just did." I said with a sneer. I glared at Stark. "Did Stark tell you how he was _my_ Guardian? That he loved _me_ more than life itself?" I saw her confusion as she looked up at Stark. I snorted. "Yeah. I didn't _think_ so." She opened her mouth to throw yet another insult when I heard two familiar voices.

"Oh shut the hell up, Ashley." Erin snapped.

"Yeah. No one wants to hear the nasty that comes out of your mouth." Shaunee finished, her voice just as cold. They froze when they saw me. Their glare intensified and I looked away.

**Okay, I seriously had to shorten this to six pages. Yeah. So... you got a REALLY long chapter this time. The next one is coming up. REVIEW. _~Jessica Baylin~_**


	4. Chapter Three: Explaining and Awkward

**And here's your next chapter. _~Jessica Baylin~_**

Chapter Three

~_Explaining and AWKWARD_~

"Hey... Erin... Shaunee." I whispered.

"Well, well, well. Looks like somebody got knocked up." Shaunee said, her voice harsh.

"Yeah. Who's the father?" Erin demanded. I looked up at them, tears falling down my face.

"Loren." I mouthed. Loren put his hand on my shoulder and their mouths fell open.

"But you... and Neferet... and... dead!" They stuttered.

"Nyx." I said.

"Zoey?" Damien stood there, Jack by his side, staring at me in complete shock. I had never felt so happy to see him in my life. I ran over to him and threw my arms around him.

"Ohmigoddess, Damien!" I whispered. I buried my face in the crook of his neck. "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I didn't want to. Neferet. I... I made a horrible deal with her, and now she said it's off. I just didn't want you all to know I was pregnant and I didn't want my children to be in danger. Please forgive me." I was nearly sobbing by then. He slowly, very slowly, wrapped his arms around me, telling me everything would be okay.

"Damien?" I heard Jack whisper. "Does this mean Zoey is the good girl again?"

"I don't know." He said slowly.

"Can I hug her?" Jack whispered.

"Of course." Damien said with a little laugh. Jack made a little squealing noise and he threw his arms around me, practically jumping up and down. I took a step back so I could see his face.

"I have missed you, Jack Twist." I said, kissing his cheek. He blushed and giggled.

"Zoey, honey, who's the father?" Damien asked. "And... how old are they?"

I sighed. "Loren is the father, they are five, and, before you ask, Nyx brought him back to fix some things from the past." I said. He nodded.

"And what exactly is this deal you made with Neferet?" He asked. But I didn't get a chance to answer, because another voice, a pissed off one at that, answered for me.

"That Neferet could have full control over the Red fledglings, and any other new creation, and could take over anything on the Tulsa House of Night property. And, in trade for that, Neferet wouldn't tell anyone about Zoey's pregnancy, or extend any further than this House's boundaries. She couldn't kill anyone else either." I couldn't look at Stevie Rae as she stood next to Damien, pissed to high hell.

"Mommy. She's scaring me." Mackenzie whimpered. I scooped her in my arms.

"There's n-nothing to be s-scared of, baby. She's... she's an old friend." I tried, and failed, to comfort her. There were tears in her eyes as she started shaking. That just pissed me off. I snapped my head up to glare at Stevie Rae.

Her eyes were literally glowing red and she looked like she was ready to rip me apart.

"I don't give a damn if you're pissed, Stevie Rae. You are not going to terrify my children." My voice echoed in the halls, the power of my own voice intensifying.

"This is all your fault, Zoey Redbird. The Red fledglings are being executed because of you." She snarled.

"This is between you and me. My children do not need to get involved." I said.

"It's their fault."

"It's no one's fault!" My voice boomed and echoed down the halls, the voice of the goddess coming out. Everyone went silent. Mackenzie was still trembling in my arms as she started to cry softly. I held her tightly, kissed her forehead.

"The goddess has Marked you, Mackenzie. She won't let anything hurt you. I promise. You are special to her, just like all of her children." I whispered. She sniffled a few times before she buried her face in my neck, hiding behind my hair. I looked back at Loren who had backed up against the walls, along with everyone else, including Kalona. I swear there was fear in his eyes. Damn. We must be pretty damn terrifying to scare an evil fallen immortal.

"Take Adam to my dorm room." I looked at Mackenzie. She was clinging to me for dear life. "And take Mack." She whimpered and I kissed her cheek.

"Go with daddy. Everything will be okay. I promise." I whispered. Loren took her and left. I looked at Stark.

"How ;bout you make yourself useful and make sure nothin' horrible happens, leading us to World War III." I said, my voice harsher than I intended. Ashley went to say something but the Twins cut her off.

"Don't even," Shaunee started.

"Talk your nasty." Erin finished. I grinned as I turned around.

"Okay, listen Stevie Rae. I did what I did for many reasons." I took a deep breath. "I... when everyone found out about Loren and I... they hated me. They hated me even more when they found out about you. That hurt. More than anything. And I was scared... I was scared that they would hate me again because I was pregnant. I was scared that Stark would hate me and leave me. And, with losing Heath..." I paused, my eyes watering. "With losing Heath, I knew I couldn't take him leaving me, too. I couldn't lose anyone else. So... I left. I knew that... If I broke him... it wouldn't be as bad. Because he wouldn't be leaving me. I knew that he still loved me. And that was pretty much the only thing that kept me going." I took a deep breath and continued.

"But... in the end, they still wound up hating me and I still wind up the bad guy. And I still wind up the one who's hurt." My voice had lowered to a whisper by the end of my explanation. My eyes were pleading when I looked back at Stevie Rae. "Please, Stevie Rae. Don't hate me. Not you, too. You're my best friend. My sister. I... I never wanted to leave. I just wanted my babies safe. I... I gave up. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you all, I'm sorry I screwed up again... I'm sorry about a lot of things. Hell, I'm sorry I was ever even born!" I took another deep breath and let it out slowly. "I know you hate me. But please... please don't leave me. I deserve it. I deserve everything you throw at me... but please, please don't leave me. Anything but that."

"And why shouldn't I?" She asked, her voice cold as ice.

"Because I need you." I mouthed. The tears finally fell and I quickly wiped them away.

"Why would you need me?" She asked, her voice breaking at the end.

"You're my sister, Stevie Rae. You were there through everything. You were the one I went to to tell you all of my secrets. You know everything about me." I saw Loren out of the corner of my eye and knew the Twins must have been asleep. "You were the first and only person to know about Loren and I." I grinned and laughed a little at the memory. "Like Romeo and Juliet." I said, sounding almost exactly like her. I heard Loren laugh which he tried to cover with a cough. Stevie Rae bit her lip, trying not to smile.

"And... remember when you were Aphrodite's apartment? And I told you all about what had happened? And you were so, ohmygoodness, when I got to the part about sucking face with Loren Blake?" She couldn't help it anymore. She busted out laughing and nodded.

"Yeah. And I asked if he was a good kisser." She said. I felt myself blush a little. I bit my lip and closed my eyes, trying not to think about the fact the Loren had come up to us and had his arm around me.

"And what was the answer?" He asked, amused.

"Nothing." I answered quickly. Stevie Rae smirked.

"Really? I distinctly remember you saying it was amazing." She said dreamily. I new my face must have been beat red and I immediately looked away from Loren. Stevie Rae poked me on my arm.

"Don't you remember sayin' that, Z?" She taunted.

"Yes. I do." I groaned. And that was it for Loren's control. He laughed and pulled me to his chest.

"You know I love you, right?" He asked, still laughing. I narrowed my eyes at him and pulled away.

"Yeah. As shown by the fact that you fucked Neferet right after screwing me." I said smoothly. HE froze as the others gasped.

"What!" The Twins screeched. I winced and rubbed my ear, grinning at Loren.

"That's why were bawling and looked like someone told you Santa wasn't real?" Shaunee asked. They all glared at Loren and I felt them call the elements.

"And that's why you actually cussed when you said he was the biggest fucking asshole you've ever known?" Aphrodite's voice broke up the fight that was bound to come. I grinned at the memory.

"I totally remember sayin' that." I said with a little laugh. She came over to me and hugged me. I was shocked but I hugged her back, grinning at Darius. He smiled back and hugged me as soon as Aphrodite let me go.

"We've missed you, Zoey." He said warmly. I felt tears in my eyes. But this time they were happy tears.

"Thank you. I've missed all of you, too. So much." I said.

"Zoey!" I heard two familiar voice yell. I turned immediately. I caw none other than Cyara and Addison MacUallis running down the halls. They threw themselves at me, nearly knocking me over. Darius helped me stay on my feet though. I laughed at the two ecstatic Twins.

"Cyara! Addison! What are you doing here?" I asked, happy as I could be. Or, well, almost. There was still the Stark Issue.

"We weren't about to let you leave us up there in freakin' Vancouver, Canada." Addison said. Cyara nodded seriously.

"Yeah." She said in her prep-Bitch voice. "We also wanted to see where our BFF came from." She looked at those surrounding us and her eyes widened as they fell on Stark.

"Oh. My. Goddess. Stark!" She exclaimed. Addison immediately looked in his direction. She then gaped at me, along with Cyara.

"The guy you told us about... he was THIS STARK?" They exclaimed. I nodded.

"You know him?" I asked.

"He's our brother!" They said together. I laughed and nodded.

"Makes sense, Miss. I'm So Hot." they just stared at me, confused, and I saw Stark grinning his cocky grin.

"Stark is all about missing him and his hot body." I explained. They snorted.

"Yeah. Hot. Okie-dokie then." Cyara said sarcastically.

"Hey!" He said, offended. He came over to us and hugged his sisters.

"Seriously, James. Who in the hell would think you were hot?" Cyara asked.

"Yeah. We've both seen bigger..." Addison trailed off with a mischievous smile.

"Ew." I said in disgust. They grinned at me and I knew I was in for it. "Throw it at me."

"How was it with Loren?" Addison asked.

"Yeah. Was it good?" Cyara asked, both of them smiling evilly. I groaned.

"Ah... goddess, I hate you both so much." I said, laughing nervously. "Do I seriously have to answer that?"

They nodded. "Yep. And in front of him, too." Addison said smugly. I pointed to Addison, knowing I was totally gonna regret this.

"Amazing and yes." I mumbled.

"I couldn't hear you, Zoey." Cyara said grinning. I groaned.

"It was amazing." I said so they could hear me. They busted out laughing. Cyara was on the floor, holding onto her sides. Addison had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. I glanced up at Loren.

"Don't. Even." I warned, glaring at him. I could tell he was trying hard not to, but come on. He's a guy. You can't expect any different. I looked at Stark.

"Your sisters are going to kill me. Seriously." I said, running a hand through my hair.

"H-hey, Zoey." Shaunee said, trying to compose herself. Okay, I was so dead. The MacUallis Twins were bad, but Shaunee and Erin had no boundaries. I shook my head.

"Oh goddess. Help me. Please." I begged. I had a feeling I knew what they were going to ask me. "Don't even Erin." I warned.

"Have you ever seen Stark naked?" Erin asked thoughtfully. I just blinked at her as they stared at me, waiting. I bit my lip and the MacUallis twins groaned. Our Twins grinned evilly at each other.

"Don't." I warned once more.

"Who's bigger?" Stevie Rae blurted. I slapped the palm of my hand to my forehead before running it through my hair.

"I'm not gonna answer that." I said, my voice strained. This was getting really awkward, really fast.

"You have to." Erin said.

"Yeah. You can't leave," Shaunee continued.

"Until you do." Both Twins said. They stared at me expectantly, doing a pretty damn well good job of keeping a straight face.

"Uh..." I couldn't make anything else come out. "I... I'm not... gonna answer... that." The MacUallis Twins grinned.

"What, Z?" Cyara taunted.

"Don't wanna hurt Stark's feelings?" Addison finished. I glared at them.

"This is just gettin' way outta hand, and totally awkward and embarrassin'." I said, not able to control my accent.

"Well... until you tell us everything we want to know... we can't be your friends. This is the true test." Stevie Rae said, standing between the two sets of Twins. Damien and Jack did the same, along with Aphrodite and Stark. I sighed, readying myself to bolt as soon as the words left my mouth.

As if he could read my mind, Loren pulled me into his arms.

"You're not going anywhere, love." He whispered. I leaned back against him.

"I so hate you." I said. He kissed me softly.

"No you don't. You adore me." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Great. Another Stark. Arrogant ass." I murmured. I took a deep breath...

"Zoey?" I sighed in relief as a few other Red fledglings turned the corner.

I smiled gratefully at them.

"Hey Kramisha. Dallas. Venus." I said formally. They looked around.

"What did we just save you from?" Kramisha asked. I gave her my question mark look. She pointed to the Twins who looked really eager. "The Twins look like they're about to piss themselves." I couldn't help but laugh. She looked at Loren. She blinked a few times then shook her head. "I don't wanna know." I shook my head as well.

"No you don't. And trust me. You just saved me from something massive." I said.

"We asked her who's bigger, Loren or Stark." Stevie Rae said. The others giggled. Dallas looked disgusted along with Kramisha. Venus looked uncomfortable.

"Okay. I'm leaving." She said, turning and walking back the way she came. Kramisha just shook her head as Dallas, too, left.

"You're gonna have to answer the question, Z. They ain't never gonna leave you alone if you don't." She had a point. I groaned.

"They're both tied, but if I had to pick one, I'd say Loren. But, then again, I've never had sex with Stark, so I dunno." I said, not looking at them. Kramisha smiled sympathetically. The MacUallis Twins laughed.

"Burn." They said. I looked at them, amused.

"Not exactly." I countered. They looked at me, grins on their faces. I smirked. "Your brother has one hot body." Their jaws dropped, eyes wide. Stark smiled his cocky smile that I loved so much and I couldn't help but smiled back as the blush rose to my cheeks. I looked at Ashley and sneered at her.

"Take that, bitch." I said. She stomped over to Stark and wrapped her arms around her.

"He's mine, Zoey Redbird." She snarled. I raised a brow and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Honey. I think he dumped you when he kissed me." I said smoothly. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out. She looked at everyone before she ran off going goddess only knows where. The Twins cheered.

"Way to go, Z!" They said approvingly. "I seriously hate that nasty bitch."

I smiled my own cocky smile. Stark blinked a few times before he shook his head, a smile on his face.

"You hang out with my sisters too much. They are some kind of arrogant." He said, wrapping an arm around my waist, pulling me to his side. I leaned against him, the grin never leaving my face.

"I do love you, Zoey. Never forget that." He said quietly. I brought his lips down to mine. It had been almost five years since I had last kissed him. My heart was soaring, filled with the endless love I had for him.

I sighed as he pulled away. The Twins were staring at us, smiles on their faces, whereas the MacUallis Twins were staring at us in disgust.

"I have a question." I said. "I was just thinking that... It's not very safe here and... I need someone to protect me..." I smiled at him. "I could really use a Warrior... or a Guardian."

His eyes sparkled.

"You want me to be your Guardian again?" He asked. I grinned.

"If you want to." I whispered. He kissed me again until I thought my head would explode. If it weren't for his arms holding me up, I would've fallen to the floor.

"Of course... my lady, my queen, my Ace." He whispered. I gasped as I felt a familiar searing pain on my legs. I smiled up at Stark. I gently caressed his cheek.

"My Guardian." I breathed. I pulled his lips back down to mine.

"Okay, okay. Enough." Shaunee said.

"I'm going to vomit. As in projectile." Erin agreed.

I pulled away with a smile on my face. It didn't last long though. I pulled away and looked at Loren... and Kalona. What was I going to do? I loved them all. Ugh. When I had thought about coming back home, I hadn't even thought about the guy problems that came with it.

"Well, hell." I said. "Looks like I have some familiar guy problems." The Twins snorted sarcastically before they turned and left.

Damien hugged me along with Jack. I smiled warmly at him before he turned and left. I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"So... it was our brother that you never shut up about in the first year you came to the Vancouver House of night?" Cyara mused.

"Yeah." I whispered, blushing.

"And... the Loren Blake is the father of your two angels?" Addison said. I blinked at her before laughing.

"Angels. Yeah. Right. Where the hell 'ave you been?" I said. Cyara glared at me.

"Zoey Redbird. Those two are the sweetest little things on the face of the earth." I nodded and patted her on the shoulder.

"Yeah. You don't have to raise them." I said.

"Come on, love. They can't be that bad." Loren said reasonably. I eyed him.

"You've known them for a total of twenty-four hours." I said, crossing my arms across my chest. "So don't say anything about them. I am their mother. I know them more than any-damn-one of you. They are Satan Incarnate." My voice got a little snappy at the end. I sighed.

"What's wrong, Z?" Stark asked, concerned. I shook my head, leaning against him as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to him.

"Exactly how many guys do you have, Zoey?" Loren asked nonchalantly. I glared at him.

"Stark. You. Kalona... by default. Erik is... I care about him." I said.

"What about Heath." I flinched and Stark's arms tightened.

"If you knew her at all, you would know that Kalona killed Heath. Kalona is the dude with wings, by the way." He said harshly. I groaned.

"Stark? He's been dead for about five years." I said pleasantly.

"Oh. Right. Ew." Stark said, scrunching his face up in disgust. I laughed softly.

"Yeah. It was pretty gross to see, too." I looked at Loren. "And, by the by, an Imprint hurts when it breaks." He winced and nodded.

"I know." He said. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I figured that. It's a bitch." I said. Stark chuckled and I smacked him on the chest. "It's not funny, James Stark. I thought I was dying. Seriously. It's a pain you never forget."

"Well... that's nice." He said sarcastically. I sighed and stepped out of his arms.

"Okay, so..." I looked at all of my guys. I sighed and pointed at Kalona. "Might as well deal with Birdboy. Get it over with. Yea!" I said, not meaning it at all. Stark coughed, trying not to laugh. The MacUallis Twins did their prep-Bitch laugh.

"Who are you gonna spend ya night with, Zbird?" Addison asked slyly. I sneered lazily at her.

"Haha. Funny." I said. I rolled my eyes as they left, still laughing. I sighed and made my way over to Kalona. I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me.

"Where exactly are we going?" He asked in amusement. I glanced up at him before shaking my head and rolling my eyes.

"You are too damn arrogant for ya own good." I said. We had left the House of Night and were outside when he stopped.

"Where are we going?" He demanded. I sighed.

"The only place that I can call my sister." I said, tugging on his hand. I smiled. "Come with me. Please?" He eyed me for a few more seconds before he sighed. I grinned and kissed him softly before I pulled him with me. I stopped when we got to the wall.

"Night, hide us." I said. I sighed happily when I felt the elements cover and shield us.

When we were over the wall I looked at Kalona.

"Do you trust me?" I asked eagerly. He nodded. I grinned and shot off, running faster than even the Red fledglings could move. I slowed down when we came to a very familiar cave. Kalona tensed and jerked away. I quickly grabbed him, pulling him back to me. He was strong, but I had the elements on my side.

"Stop bein' such a baby." I said, grinning. I stepped into his arms, pulling him to me. "Don't worry, my love. I am not going to entrap you." I turned in his arms, taking his hands in mine. I wrapped them around my waist and leaned back against him.

"I just have a surprised for you. Something I think you're going to love... very much." I whispered. He kissed my temple and I smiled, closing my eyes. I let my hands fall from his arms that were now encircling me. I let my hands fall to my sides and called the elements to me. I focused on one special element.

Earth.

"Earth... I need you to help me with something. It's... it's a lot to ask of you but... it's for a friend." I smiled as it swirled around us, turning the meadow around us back to the original green it was. Everything was alive and healthy once more.

"Earth, I ask of you to bring someone very important to me. Earth, I ask you to bring me my sister. My other part of me." I smiled as I leaned back against Kalona. "Earth... bring me my compassion." I gasped as Earth entered me. I felt it build up until I couldn't stand it anymore. I cried out as I jerked out of Kalona's arms and crumpled to the ground. I was gasping for air as I felt her presence. I looked up at the mouth of the cave and smiled.

I could see a figure appear, making its way out of the dark, shadowed cave. I slowly stood, the grin never leaving my face. I made my way to the cave, reaching out for her.

She placed her hand in mine and I laughed.

"Sister. It's been too long." She said in her soft voice. It was warm, like the earth, but had a bell-like sound to it. She stepped out of the shadows, revealing who she was. I pulled her into my arms, embracing the strongest part of me.

"Ah... so this is why you called me to you." She said softly, her voice full of love but holding a deep sadness. I nodded as I pulled away. I turned, her hand still in mine, as we made our way to Kalona. He was staring at the two of us in shock, stunned silent. I smiled as I stopped, letting go of her hand.

She laid her head on his chest and he slowly, still in his stunned daze, wrapped his arms around her. A saw a single tear fall down her cheek.

"I've missed you, my Warrior." She whispered.

"A-ya?" He whispered in disbelief. The smile still on my face, I went over to the giant rock that was near the crystal blue river and sat down upon it. I looked around at the beautiful meadow like place.

The trees circled it somewhat, creating a room-like feeling. The sun was directly overhead, making the crystal blue water of the river sparkle.

"Zoey?" I looked up at the sound of Kalona's hesitant voice.

"Yes?" I asked softly.

"You... why did you bring her here?" He asked. I shrugged, looking down at the ground.

"You hadn't seen her in, literally, forever, so..." I shrugged, feeling majorly uncomfortable. "I... I called her so you could see her again... basically. A, uh, snap decision." I lied.

"You lie, Zoeybird." A-ya said disapprovingly. I looked at her, trying not to glare. She grinned. "You have practiced this for years. Three to be exact. This is not something you could do without it." I just gaped at her and she laughed. "I have felt your pull for the past three years. It has gotten stronger and stronger. But today was the strongest because you were here." She gestured at the little clearing.

"Why?" Kalona asked, still confused. I shrugged.

"I dunno. No reason. I don't have to have one." I said, my voice harsher than intended. A-ya sighed.

"I can not stay long, my love. I am her compassion." She said when he tightened his arms around her.

See, that was the crap thing about doing this. I could feel everything she felt, both physical and emotional. Basically, it felt as if he was holding me.

"Basically, without her, I'm a major bitch." I said, rolling my eyes.

"You still lie, Zoey Redbird." She said, making her way over to me. She caressed my cheek. "The love you feel for him is stronger than it used to be." She said so only I could hear. She leaned in to whisper in my ear. "I am not the only one who is in love with the fallen angel." I shivered as her lips brushed against my skin. She smiled warmly at me. She leaned in and pressed her lips to mine. I gasped as she disappeared, being pulled back into me. I just sat there, gasping for air.

I put my face in my hands.

"Great." I groaned. "I'm freakin' bisexual." I glared when Kalona laughed. There was something different about him, though. He seemed... happy. I couldn't help but smile at the thought. I jumped up and off the rock. I walked over to him and smirked.

"So, I'm guessing that was worth coming out here?" I said. He grinned down at me.

"Yes, little Redbird." He said. I smiled and nodded.

"Come on. We need to head back to the House before everyone throws a fit." I said. He chuckled and took my hand.

"I'm serious. I better not be bisexual because of A-ya. That's just... ew." I said, shuddering.

"You have two gay friends, do you not?" He asked, amused. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You're enjoying this way too much." I accused. He shrugged and pulled me to him. He smiled at me.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am." He said before he kissed me, a kiss that was so sweet, I thought I might die. I did, however, let a soft moan escape. I felt him smile against my lips before he pulled away. I wasn't able to catch the small whimper that escaped my lips at his pulling away. He chuckled before he, once again, pressed his lips to mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

He pulled away and I glared.

"You did that on purpose." I accused, my voice barely above a whisper. He looked at me, vaguely amused.

"I do not know what you mean." He said. I rolled my eyes as I pulled away from him.

"Whatever." I muttered. I felt his arm around my waist, pulling me back to him. I closed my eyes as his lips lingered along my neck. I leaned back against him, loving the feel of his body pressed to mine.

"Tell me what you mean by that." He whispered. I groaned.

"Nothing. Just forget it." I said softly. He kissed the spot just below my ear and I sighed.

"Tell me." He breathed. "My beautiful Zoey."

I felt my face heat up a little and I smiled.

"I..." I trailed off and turned in his arms. "It isn't just A-ya that makes feel like this. I..." I thought about what I was saying. Once I said it, I couldn't take it back. I took a deep breath. "I love you." I breathed. A smile slowly crept on his face then. I looked away, my face, most likely, beet red. He softly caressed my cheek before he kissed me softly. He pulled away after only a second or two.

"That is nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed of." He whispered. I smiled slightly.

"I'm not." I said. "I've just never admitted it before." He brought his lips back to mine. The kiss was sweet and filled with an emotion that truly surprised me. Love. He pulled away after a while and I just stood there.

"Kalona... who do you love? More than anything?" I asked. "And tell me the truth. I'm confused." He just stared at me for a long time. He looked undecided and unsure, something very rare with Kalona.

"I... I love Nyx. More than anything." He said. I nodded, already knowing that.

"Then why did you want A-ya? Why do you want me?" I asked, still curious. His eyes were sad and anger lingered deep within them, anger I could tell he was trying to hold back, to control.

"Because. You are the closest thing to a goddess. To Nyx. You are the closest thing to me having someone to serve." He said. For the first time ever, his voice broke, and he sounded agonized. Miserable. The anger was more apparent now. I caressed his cheek, a small smile on my face.

"Calm down, Kalona." I said, my voice soft but firm. "I can see the anger in your eyes. Along with the sadness. You've made a lot of mistakes, Kalona. But you have to let it go." I brought my lips back to his.

"I am immortal. I do not make mistakes." He said. I looked at him and realized something that shocked me. I could see the pain in his eyes. I could see the anger, the hurt, the guilt. He knew he had made mistakes. He knew he was lying to himself. I could see him. I could see the broken being that he tried so hard to hide.

I shook my head.

"Why do you lie to yourself, Kalona?" I whispered, tears in my eyes. What I saw when I looked at him was heartbreaking. He had fallen in love and was denied that love. He had fallen in love with Nyx. And he was punished for that love.

And then I realized something else.

That was wrong. What Nyx had done wasn't right. It was wrong. Wrong in so many ways. She could have done anything else.

Nyx was wrong.

"She's wrong." I whispered aloud to myself. Kalona looked confused. I blinked a few times. "Nyx is wrong. She could have done many things. But what she did do was wrong." I closed my eyes and prayed to Nyx.

Nyx, I haven't spoken to you in five years. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I failed you. I couldn't bear to come back here. I couldn't be a High Priestess with two children. And I'm more sorry than I can tell you. But I just realized something. I need you to come to me. I need to talk to you. It's... it's probably the most important thing I've ever realized. This realization... it could save the whole world. Please, Nyx. I need you.

I slowly opened my eyes and waited. Sure enough, her figure appeared seconds later. She smiled at me.

"My daughter. I have missed you." She said warmly. I smiled, tears in my eyes, as I went over to her and hugged her.

"I've missed you, too. I'm sorry. About every bad thing that's happened." I said. "I would apologize for specific things but there's way too many." I laughed with her through my tears.

"What is it that you needed to talk to me about?" She asked. I took a deep breath.

"You were wrong." I blurted out. She frowned, confused. I sighed. "With Kalona. I... I can see things. I can see him. It's weird and I don't really like it but it made me realize something." And so I told her about my realization. About how she could have done many things but that what she had done was the last thing she should have done.

"I've never thought of it like that until now," I continued. "He has fallen for you but he is constantly denied that love." I looked at Kalona. He hadn't spoken one word since Nyx had appeared. He hadn't even turned to look at her. I knew he was hurt. I knew he wanted to be anywhere but there at that moment. I went over to him and wrapped my arm around him.

"It's okay." I whispered, wiping away the tears on his face. It was totally unlike Kalona to cry. I had only seen him cry once, almost five years ago. "I will be here with you. It will be okay, love." He looked at me and I felt my heart breaking. His eyes held so much misery and agony. I hugged him close to me. I slowly pulled away and turned to Nyx. Kalona turned, my arm still around him. His head hung down, not meeting her gaze. I, however, kept my eyes on hers.

They held sadness, guilt, and pain. But there was a firmness there, too. She didn't want to do this, but she was trying to stick to her sentence.

"Kalona." She said in acknowledgment. Her voice was strained. He nodded but wouldn't say anything. I leaned against him and he slowly wrapped his arm around me. I gave him a sympathetic look before I looked back at Nyx.

"You broke him, Nyx." I said. She fixed her gaze on me. I could see the shock on her face. She was shocked that I would speak to her like that. It wasn't that I wasn't being hateful or rude. It was just that I was always so sweet and kind. But these words... these words struck something in her. She didn't like to be lied to, but this was too much truth for her. But someone had to tell her.

And that someone was me.

"You are the only one that can put him back together." I said. I pulled away from Kalona and he flinched.

"I will not be far." I whispered. I kissed him softly before I turned and left. I made my way into the cave. I went about two yards into it before I turned and sat down Indian style, facing the goddess and her ancient fallen Warrior.

W-O-W. That was something. I didn't even know that I had written that many pages, to be honest. I was like, wait! How much have I written? I went back and YOU JUST GOT A SEVEN PAGE CHAPTER! Woohoo! I know. I'm amazing. Read and REVIEW. ~Jessica Baylin~


	5. Chapter Four: So Where Do We Stand

**Aaaand... here's your next chapter. **

**Inspiration: Every Love Has Its Thorn Miley Cyrus **

**_~Jessica Baylin~_**

Chapter Four

~_So Where Do We Stand_~

"Kalona. I did not want to do what I did. But I could think of no other way to end what had begun." Nyx said. There was a hard edge to her voice and I flinched. She was reminding me too much of Neferet when she had totally dissed Aphrodite. I shook my head. This wasn't the Nyx that I knew. There was way more to this story than in the piece Kalona showed me so long ago.

"I told you, I cannot control what I feel." Kalona said, sounding broken. He was close to breaking down completely.

"And I told you that even my warriors have free will." Nyx said sharply. Once again, I flinched.

"I am no longer your warrior." Kalona said bitterly. Calm down, Kalona. I thought urgently. As if he could hear me, he glanced up, his eyes somehow finding mine.

"Everything will be okay, love." I whispered. He nodded the slightest bit before his eyes finally met Nyx's. I saw him wince a little.

"No. You are not. But you still have free will." Nyx said firmly. "No matter what you are, vampyre, fledgling, warrior... _immortal..._ you still have free will."

"You think I want to love you?" I straightened. Anger sparked in Kalona's eyes once more, coming to the surface. "You think I want to feel this? If I could take it away, I would. It is not worth this pain I feel. I cannot help what I feel for you. No matter how much you disagree. If I could, I would have let you go centuries ago. It does not make sense to hold onto something that just causes you pain. Pain that I have had to live with for centuries. I cannot control how I feel. I do not wish to love you, Nyx. But that does not make it disappear." His voice was almost a whisper by the end and I just barely caught the words.

"So many times I have wished that I could die. So many times I have wished that my life would end and I could rest in peace. That is all I have wanted. All I have wanted was to be in peace. Something that I have yet to find."

I felt tears in my eyes and I wiped them away as they fell. His words broke something inside of me. I think it was the pain in his voice, pain that he had finally let show. He no longer buried his emotions deep down inside of his immortal self. He was letting them show. Letting Nyx see how much she had damaged him. Broken him.

Nyx said nothing for a long time. She just stood there, not saying a word.

"No matter what you feel, it is still wrong." She said, her voice void of any emotion.

"Since when is love wrong?" Kalona asked. "Since when is loving someone wrong? Loving you is not wrong. No matter how many times you say it, no matter how much you believe that it is true, you are wrong. You are wrong, Nyx." He took a few steps towards her until he was less than a foot away from her. "Love is never wrong. Whether you're a goddess... or an immortal."

I thought about intervening but decided not to. I wanted to see how this turned out. Besides, it was not my place. I only knew a tiny fraction of this long story.

I was shocked when Kalona caressed Nyx's cheek.

"No matter what you do, no matter how much you have broken me... I cannot stop loving you." I swear I nearly fell over when he kissed her. I think the only reason Nyx didn't move or push him away was because she was frozen. I knew she had to be. I would have been, too, if I were in her position.

He pulled away after only a moment. His hand fell down to his side before he made his way over to the cave. I stood and came out of the dark cave.

I blinked a few times. I pointed at Nyx.

"That really just happened." I said bluntly. He nodded. I nodded, too.

"Where's the popcorn when you need it?" I said, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't exactly work. I sighed, giving up.

Kalona looked back at the still frozen Nyx.

"So where do we stand?" He asked. She, very slowly, turned, looking at him over her shoulder. Her eyes met mine briefly before she met his steady gaze.

"Confused." She said before she slowly disappeared.

"That _actually_ just happened." I said to myself. It was all so surreal. I shook my head. "There is no way in _hell_ that that actually just happened. You kissed her!" I exclaimed. He wouldn't meet my gaze. Her continued to stare at the spot Nyx had just been standing. He slowly nodded, dazed.

"You just _kissed_ Nyx... the Goddess of Night... and all vampyres!" I was stunned. My brain was muddled with the shock flowing through me. "Daaaang."

"Come on. We need to get back to the House." Kalona said, pulling me with him. I nodded, looking down at the ground as we quickly made our way back to the Tulsa House of Night.

As I was expecting, Stark was waiting for me, looking every bit of the macho Guardian he was.

I wrapped me arms around him.

"My Guardian." I whispered, taking in his scent. He held me tight.

"Enough. You two need to be getting back to your dorms. The sun will be rising soon." Kalona said, his voice hard. I stepped out of Stark's arms and hugged Kalona.

"I'm sorry, my fallen angel." I whispered. I caressed his cheek but he gently pushed my hand away, looking away. "If I had known this would upset you, I wouldn't have called her. I'm truly sorry." I whispered. He looked at me, his eyes pleading. He abruptly pulled me into his arms. He kissed me softly, but I could feel the sadness within it. I kissed him back, my heart hurting for him. I pulled away after a few moments. I stepped away from him and back to my Guardian.

—

I groaned as I felt someone shaking me. Stark laughed but the shaking stopped. I suddenly felt an electric shock go through me as his lips met mine. I moaned and pulled him closer. He pulled away and I slowly opened my eyes.

He was straddling me, smiling his cocky smile.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me and my hot body." He said. I grinned and pulled his shirt off. I pulled him closer to me, bringing his lips down to mine.

After a while of making-out, I felt his hands roam my body. I moaned as his hands rubbed over my most sensitive spot. He smiled against my lips before he pulled away.

"You like that?" He whispered. He pulled off the skirt I had on. He looked at me for permission and I nodded. He continued to rub his hand over me and I arched my back, moaning. His hands left my hot core as he took the rest of my clothes off, as well as his. He ran his hands over my body once more, his hands making hot trails on my skin.

"Stark." I gasped. "I need you." He chuckled and his lips were back on mine again.

I bucked my hips when I felt his fingers at my hot center. One finger entered me and I gasped.

"You're so tight, my lady." He whispered in my ear. I shivered and moaned when he added another finger. He pushed them in and out and I moaned loudly.

He took his fingers out and lowered himself down my body. I threw my head back when I felt his tongue lick my clit. I was panting, trying to catch my breath. Never had I felt so much pleasure.

His tongue entered me and I moaned again, needing more. His hands were still roaming up and down my body. He gripped my hips as he brought his lips back to mine.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Zoey?" He whispered. I could tell he really wanted this. I could see it in his eyes. And so did I. I needed him.

"I need you, Stark." I breathed. He slowly entered me and I felt myself fall. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pushing him deeper inside.

He started moving against me and I met his thrusts with my own. His lips went to my neck and he bit down as he continued to make love to me.

It sent me over the edge and I moaned his name as we both reached our peak. He rolled us over so that I was on top of him. He pulled the covers over us and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you." I whispered, kissing him softly.

"I love you, too, my beautiful Zoey." He said softly. I blushed but smiled. There was a knock on the door and I sighed.

"Yes?" I called, knowing that this was bound to get embarrassing. The door opened and in walked Loren Blake.

"Well, well, well." He said. I mentally groaned and ran a hand through my hair.

"Don't say it." I said, sounding miserable. "I know you want to say it. Please don't."

He sat down on the edge of the bed. I quickly glanced at Stark. I bit my lip when I saw the slight blush in his cheeks.

"Yeah, see... this happened last time, too." I said ironically. Loren laughed and I glared at him. He gave me an innocent look. Innocent my ass.

"What do you want?" I asked, my voice strained.

"Well, I was going to tell you that you need to get to class, but I see that you're a little... busy." He said in amusement.

"You're enjoying this _way_ too much." I noted. He just smiled and shrugged. "I'm never gonna live this down am I?"

"Never." He said. I groaned.

"Can you leave?" I asked.

"Why?" He asked innocently. "It's nothing I haven't seen." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Leave. Now." I said in my no nonsense voice. He chuckled and kissed me quickly before he left.

"That was horrible." Stark said. I shrugged as I lifted myself off of him. He tensed and I grinned.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" I asked with a smirk. He kissed me softly.

"You can take that as a yes." He murmured. I smiled.

"Good. Cause if I get knocked up, you won't ever get _any_ of this again." I said as I got out of bed.

I quickly got dressed and brushed my teeth and hair.

I kissed Stark softly before I headed for the door.

"Hey." He said. I looked at him over my shoulder. "Did you ever Change?" I bit my lip and shook my head.

"No. Why?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No reason." He said. I knew he was lying but I let it go... somewhat. I opened the door just to find none other than Loren standing there. I sighed as I shut the door.

"What do you want?" I asked. He just smiled. I rolled my eyes as I headed for my first class. He grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me to him. I sighed.

"You know I love you, right?" He murmured. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Actually, I'm not real sure." I said. He pressed his lips to mine and I automatically leaned into him. I sighed when he pulled away.

"I think I might need a little more convincing." I murmured with a sly smile. He kissed me again. The kiss was hot and I swear my head nearly exploded. I moaned softly.

"I love you, too." I whispered. He grinned before he kissed me again. I heard gasps and I immediately pulled away. Great. Just great.

"Oh," Erin said.

"My," Shaunee continued.

"Goddess!" They both said. I bit my lip and leaned against Loren.

"I thought you hated him." Erin said. I winced.

"Yeah. Last time I checked, he was the biggest fucking asshole you ever knew." Shaunee said. I glanced at Loren.

"That... I did say that. But... I... I gotta get to class." I said. Loren's arm tightened around me.

"You are not going anywhere, love." He said. I scowled.

"Love?" The Twins said, looking at me expectantly. I bit my lip.

"Let me tell you a story 'bout a student an' a professor hookin' up." I said. The Twins looked at me warily.

"Is there any juicy romance in it?" Shaunee asked. I smiled evilly.

"Oh yeah." I said with a laugh. I took Loren's hand as we made our way down the halls of the House.

"Well... it all started in the library. Come with me. I'll tell you all about it with the others." I said. Loren looked vaguely amused by this. The Twins ran off to get the others.

"Don't you have class?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I'll handle that. Trust me." I said. He eyed me skeptically. I turned and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Trust me, baby." I whispered against his lips. I kissed him hard. He groaned and I grinned as I pulled away.

"Someone's a bit too happy." I said with a laugh. I turned and made my way to the Rec Hall. The Twins were already heading down the halls when they saw me.

"The Rec Hall?" They asked, confused. I shook my head.

"The end of the story takes place here... in case you all forgot." I said, rolling my eyes. They still looked confused. I held my hand up, ticking my fingers off.

"Three... two... one..." I mouthed. Just as one left my mouth, they scrunched their faces up in disgust and shuddered delicately.

"Ew!" They said. Then they exchanged glances.

"Actually," Erin said.

"I wouldn't really mind," Shaunee continued. They both glanced at Loren.

"Yeah. He's standing right here." I whispered to them. They both blushed and looked away. Loren looked at me, confused. I rolled my eyes.

"You're hot. It's the Twins." I pointed out. He nodded.

"More like," Shaunee said.

"Drop dead gorgeous." Erin finished. I gave Loren a _see there_ look. He laughed and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me close.

"And do you agree with their... commentary?" He asked, amused. I snorted.

"Total DUH!" I said in my prep-Bitch voice. "Every damn body here knows that... even some of the guys." I saw Damien give me a _look_ and I looked at him apologetically.

"Well... that's nice to know." He said pleasantly. I smiled as I leaned against him. I sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall.

"So... spill." The Twins said. I grinned and told them the story.

"Ooh! Ooh! What happened next?" The Twins asked eagerly. I laughed.

"What the 'ell do ya think?" I teased. "I'm not gonna tell you every single detail." They looked disappointed. I rolled my eyes.

"You guys are so disgustin'." I said. They looked at me, hurt.

"Zoey!" Erin gasped.

"We are no such thing!" Shaunee said.

We stared at each other before busting out laughing.

"Goddess, I've missed you guys." I said.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to come in here again." Stevie Rae said. I rolled my eyes as I laid my head on Loren's shoulder.

"Y'all are so crazy." I said.

"I'm sorry, Z. But that's so gross." She said.

"Really? It didn't _feel_ gross." I taunted.

"Zoey! Nasty!" She said. She stood and left, face beet red. The Twins and I were in a fit of giggles.

"She is kind of a prude but... we wouldn't have her any other way." The Twins said together. I nodded.

"Ditto." I said softly with a smile.

"So... what about classes?" Damien asked, looking at me.

"Donot worry about that. Trust me." I said.

"Zoey?" I looked up to see Kalona standing in the doorway. I stood and made my way over to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly. He smiled.

"I'm immortal, Zoey. Of course I'm okay." He said. I frowned but let it go.

"I need to speak with you in private." He murmured. I nodded and looked back at my friends.

"I'll finish the story tonight, before bed." I said. They nodded and left, whispering something about how hot Loren was. Loren hesitated.

I smiled and nodded.

"I'll be in your room." He said. I nodded.

"Keep Mack and Adam with you." He nodded as he left.

Kalona closed the door and turned back to me.

"We need to get to the High Council." He said urgently.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"To name _you_ High Priestess." He said.

—

"I don't understand." I said honestly as we made our way down the House's hallways. "Why do you want _me_ to be High Priestess?"

"Because the world will go to hell if Neferet is in control." He said. He stopped abruptly and wrapped his arms around me.

"Ah, hell." I said before he lifted us off the ground. "If you drop me I will haunt you for eternity." He chuckled and tightened his arms around me.

"I will not drop you, my beautiful Zoey." He whispered.

"Yeah. People say a lot of things. That doesn't mean that they have to stay true to their word." I said. He just laughed.

"I don't think I'm gonna last very long, Kalona." I groaned. "I hate heights more than I hate Neferet. And that's saying something, 'cause she's the only person I have ever wished would just die."

"Ah, Zoey. You truly are amazing." He said.

—

It didn't take that long to get to Italy. I felt majorly like shit when we landed. I immediately stepped away from Kalona. I shook myself like a pissed cat that just got tossed in a lake. He just laughed and shook his head. I scowled and followed him, making our way to the Vampyre High Council.

—

"Zoey Redbird, we name you High Priestess of the Tulsa House of Night." They declared. I grinned. Thanatos raised her hand.

"We name you High Priestess of the Tulsa House of Night and the High Priestess of all vampyres." She corrected. I just gaped at her.

"I-I... what?" Was all I could get to come out. She smiled warmly.

"You are very intelligent and very close to our Goddess, Nyx." She explained. "You may still be a fledgling, but you are more wise than many vampyres in the world." She kissed the crescent moon on my forehead.

"Thank you. All of you. For everything." I said. They smiled and nodded. Then we left.

Kalona opened his arms for me and I stared at him terrified. He laughed and hugged me. I tensed and pushed him away.

"Uh... I think I have a better idea." I said. We were sent a jet from one of Italy's many House of Nights.

—

"How'd it go, Z?" Stevie Rae blurted.

"I'm High Priestess." I said with a smile. They cheered but I held my hand up. "There's more." They waited eagerly. I glanced at Kalona and he nodded.

"I'm High Priestess of the Tulsa House of Night and High Priestess of all vampyres." I announced. They gaped at me, their eyes wide and mouths hanging open. Loren turned the corner and looked at us, confused.

"Did I miss something?" He asked. I grinned.

"She's HP of the Tulsa House." Shaunee said.

"And all vamps." Erin said in awe. Loren stared at me in shock.

"What is going on here?" I snarled when I heard Neferet's voice. I turned and grinned.

"Well hello, Neferet. Nothing is going on here." I said pleasantly. She eyed us all before she came over to me.

"Give them to me." She said in a low, dangerous voice. I smiled.

"I don't think so bitch." I said. "Oh! I would just like to catch you up to date. I'm High Priestess of the Tulsa House of Night and of all vampyres." She laughed haughtily.

"Yeah. Right. As if they would appoint you as anything as powerful as that." She said.

"She is right, Neferet." Kalona said proudly. Neferet looked at him, stunned. "I went with her. Everything she says is true."

"Why would you allow such a thing!" She nearly yelled.

"Because I'm done with you." He said, pushing her aside and wrapping his arms around me. He kissed me softly. "I love you, my beautiful Zoey." He whispered against my lips. I raised a hand before Neferet could speak.

"Do not say anything, Neferet." I said calmly. "Nothing you do or say will change anything. It will just make things worse. And not for me." And, at that, I turned on my heel and left to find Lenobia.

—

"Attention, fledglings!" Lenobia announced. The fledglings immediately went silent. "We are here today to announce our new High Priestess. She is a very special fledgling and is going to keep the Darkness that has clouded our minds for so long away." The fledglings looked around, confused and sad. Ugh. Neferet _still_ had them fooled.

"She is not only the High Priestess of our House, but of all vampyres, taking Shekina's place. Zoey Redbird." I stepped up, the Warriors surrounding me. They seemed to move in sync with me.

"Hello. Most of you, I know. And, unfortunately, everyone here knows me. But," I looked at all of the faces looking up at me. Some of hatred, some of jealousy, and some of happiness. "Look, I know a lot of you hate me. And I know a lot of you won't believe most of the stuff that I have to tell you. But you're just going to have to trust me. Whether you like it or not. Because this is important. And when I say important, I mean end of the world important." I heard scoffs and whispers. "I have been gone for five years. And I have my reasons. Just like you have your reasons to hate me. Okay? Look at it like that. And as for me being High Priestess? You're just gonna have ta deal." I took a deep breath.

"For the past five years you have been fooled." I said, my voice strong. "Neferet, all of you know her, has been the one to fool you." There was an outcry at that.

"She's against the goddess!" They cried.

"She is no High Priestess!" Others cried. Lenobia and some of the other sane professors stepped forward. I held up a hand.

"Enough!" I said, my voice booming with the voice of our goddess. I think that is what got their attention. The goddess was, obviously, with me. So I was with her.

"As I was saying, Neferet has..." I looked at Lenobia for a way to put it.

"Lost it?" She mouthed.

"Lost it." I said, turning back to the fledglings. "She... she was good. I do know that. But she hasn't been for a long time. I don't know why, I just know that she is. It's a real long story... and I'm hoping you'll listen. Because it's about time for things to go back to the way they used to be. It's time you all knew the truth."

And so... I told them. I told them all what I knew about Neferet. I had tears in my eyes soon into the story.

"I would not lie about something like this." I said, looking at the total disbelieving faces. "She... she had become the mother that I had lost. My mother had turned into a hateful zombie because of my step-Loser. Neferet was the mother I had lost. I loved her. And she betrayed me." I wiped the tears away before I continued. "I wasn't going to tell you this... because... it's very personal... and it hurts just to think about it. Though I have forgiven the person... it doesn't make it hurt any less. The reason I am going to tell you this is because I know you donot believe me. But I do have proof. And another story." I took a deep breath. "I'm not sure if all of you know about what happened to our Poet Laureate. But I do know some of you who do." I saw sixth formers nodding along with already Changed Vampyres that had decided to stay after they went through the Change.

"Loren Blake was killed. In a horrible way. But... he was brought back a few weeks ago by Nyx." I said. I turned to Loren and nodded. He came to stand next to me. He wasn't exactly sure where there was going but I knew he had a feeling.

"I have a story for you... and he's my proof." I whispered.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He murmured. I smiled and nodded.

"It all started one day in the library..." And so I told them. I told them about Loren and how it was all Neferet's plan.

"I also found something out five years ago. I found out by..." I stopped, feeling the hot tears fall down my face suddenly feel freezing cold. Agonizingly so. "I found out by my Consort. Heath Luck. And that is another story I must tell you. He told me... in the Otherworld... how he had overheard Neferet and Kalona's conversation. Neferet killed both Professor Nolan and Loren." There were gasps.

"She's a lie!" I heard Becca, and old enemy of mine, cry out. I saw nods and I looked at them sadly. I looked at Loren and slowly nodded. Loren stepped up.

"I was in love with Neferet..." I let him tell his side of the story, not really listening when it got to me.

"Neferet killed me because I fell in love with Zoey. I went after her when I felt her pain and she killed me." He said. He stepped back and I smiled.

"Thank you." I mouthed. He bowed his head respectively and stood with the other professors.

"Another... tragic story is the death of my Consort." My voice was dead as I said those words and I saw every face of every fledgling go white.

"Neferet did not kill him. But she was happy with the result." I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the most painful memory I would ever have. "Heath had apparently overheard some things that he shouldn't have. I don't know exactly what happened. All I know is that he died. And Kalona was the one to kill him." Every single fledgling and vampyres' mouths fell open, their eyes widening.

"Normally that would be hilarious." I heard Erin whisper to Shaunee. I saw her nod in agreement. I mentally sighed.

Kalona stepped up.

"I am ashamed to admit that I did kill him." He said. "I have killed many people. I am not Erebus. I am Kalona, ancient fallen warrior of Nyx. I have done many wrongs and very little right. I have been with Darkness for centuries. And I, along with Neferet, have been using you and everyone else. But I am no longer with Neferet. I am with my High Priestess, Zoey. She speaks the truth." I smiled at him and he nodded. I faced the fledglings once more.

"Do you need more proof? Because I have plenty of it." I said, my voice sour and filled with pain. I nodded for Adam and Mackenzie to come out.

"These are my two children. The result of Neferet's plan to get me alone. Which makes Loren the father." I said when I saw raised hands from Becca and her crew.

I put my hand on Adam's shoulder, pulling him to my side. I scooped Mackenzie in my arms and she held onto me tightly.

"I don't know Neferet. I've only seen her once... physically." Adam said. All eyes went to him. "But... I have dreams. I... I think they're from Nyx. I don't know. But I have seen everything my mommy has mentioned. I know things. I see things that have happened and will happen. She speaks the truth." He went over to Loren. He picked him up and Adam laid his head on his shoulder.

Mackenzie peaked through my hair that had been hiding her.

"I don't if I can do anything like that. I just know mommy's right cause she's mommy. Mommy's are always right." She quickly before she hid behind my hair. I smiled warmly at her and tightened my arms around her.

Now the expressions on the fledglings' faces were unsure. They weren't sure what to believe. That had so much proof but they just didn't want to believe that Neferet, let alone Kalona, was evil.

"I know you don't want to believe me. I had hoped I was wrong. But... I wasn't. And thinking about how much I wish it weren't true... won't do anything. It won't miraculously change her back to who I know she used to be. It would just make everything seem worse." I said. They exchanged glances with each other. I then heard the words that made my heart fill with hope.

"She speaks the truth." A fledgling said.

"She speaks the truth!" A whole group cried out. I grinned and I looked at Lenobia. She smiled warmly, her eyes filled with relief. Mackenzie looked around.

"Did we win?" She asked frantically. I laughed and nodded. She grinned and clapped her little hands.

"Yea!" She said quickly before she, once again, hid behind my hair. Everyone laughed.

"What's going to happen with Neferet!" A fledgling called out. I took a deep breath.

"I donot know." I admitted. "We're still working on that."

"Wait so... Neferet and Kalona are evil?" Becca asked. I shook my head.

"Kalona is trying. But the Darkness has been chaining him for a long time. Centuries." I said. She nodded. I noticed her Marks were like swirls and loops and stars. I grinned.

"Congratulations on Changing, Becca." I said. She blinked in shock before she smiled tentatively.

"So... what do we do now? Where is Neferet?" Erik asked. I ran a hand through my hair.

"Uh... I don't know. Which terrifies me even more." Suddenly, everyone looked afraid. "Yeah. She's a scary psycho bitch. But don't underestimate her."

"Yeah. She might come in while you're asleep and eat your brains." The Twins said.

"Sad thing is, I can picture her doing that." I mumbled. Some of the others shuddered.

"Donot worry. There will be Warriors, literally, everywhere." I said, smiling at Darius.

"What about you?" Ashley asked with a smirk. "Don't you need a warrior? Or a Guardian because you're _oh so special_?" She sneered at the words. I just shrugged.

"I will have Stark. As I said, he became my Guardian. And, before you ask, he is my Guardian again. And that is never going to change." I said firmly, meeting his gaze. He smiled and bowed his head respectively.

"And why do you get the best Warrior/Guardian?" She asked expectantly. "I would think you would put him outside to protect us even more. If he's that amazing, he should help protect us all."

"I am her Guardian. I protect her. She is my lady, my queen, my Ace." Stark said, stepping up. I swear he looked like was going to rip her head off. "I will protect no others if it comes to her." I gently touched his arm. His hard gaze came to me and his eyes softened immediately. I smiled.

"Calm down, Stark. You look like you're about to rip them apart." I said with a little laugh. He smiled his cocky smile.

"Good. Maybe she'll shut up for once." He said, not bothering to keep his voice down. I ran my free hand through my hair. I shook my head, finding it hard not to laugh with the others. Ashley hissed and my gaze snapped to hers.

"The Warriors do not have favorites. But they cannot save everyone. So I suggest you make friends with them. Stop being such a hateful bitch." I said, my voice hard, almost cold.

"And you're telling me to calm down." Stark muttered. The Twins coughed, trying, unsuccessfully, to hide their laughs.

"Okay, so... no classes until further notice." I announced. I held my hand up to stop the cheering. I laughed. "Now hold up. No classes because you all need to learn 'ow to fight." Some of them, mostly the guys, looked eager. The girls... not so much. "Come on girls. It's actually pretty fun. I learned a little here and there in Vancouver." The MacUallis Twins snorted.

"I little?" Cyara scoffed.

"You kick _serious_ ass." Addison said.

"Especially with a bow an arrow." Cyara continued. I bit my lip, feeling my face turn red.

"Yeah. Accept for that one time where you missed your target and nearly killed Professor Dickinson." Addison said.

"Yeah. I didn't miss my target." I said. They laughed. "Then again, who could miss that giant butt of his. It's like a table." They just laughed harder.

"Hey Mr. Dick... inson. Hey Mr. Dick. Where's it at? I can't find it!" We chanted. Stark was staring at me, bemused. Along with everyone else.

"He's mean," Cyara said.

"Gross," I continued.

"And just plain wrong." We said together.

Stark nodded slowly.

"My brain hurts." He said bluntly. I patted his cheek with a smile.

"I know, baby. Thinking can cause that when you're not used to it." I said sympathetically. His sisters laughed.

"Buuuurn." They said.

"So... we will all start training tomorrow at 7:45 pm." I heard groans. "Want me to make it 7:25?" I asked. They immediately turned into yea's and can't wait's. I smiled and nodded.

"That's more like it." I called as I left the Dining Hall. I sighed leaned back against the wall.

"What's wrong, Z?" Stark asked, immediately alert. I smiled wearily.

"Tired. Exhausted. And... weak." I whispered.

"When you say weak...?" He trailed off when I nodded.

"I haven't had blood in forever." I whined the last word. I hadn't had any blood in almost a week and a half.

"Come on, Z. We need to get you some blood." Stark said, a smile on his face, and threw his arm around my shoulders.

"I donot want a blood baggie. That doesn't last long and it's icky." I said, scrunching my face up in disgust as I let a small shudder pass through me. He just laughed as we made our way to my dorm room.

"Okay, finish the story." Erin said as soon as I sat down on my bed.

**And there you have it. REVIEW. Or no more chapters for you. _~Jessica and Cyara Baylin~_**


	6. ON HOLD!

**I've uploaded the novel I have been working on for the past two to three years. I have two on my account but that's because i didn't want them posted in the crossovers. I wanted EVERYONE to see it. So... whether you pick Vampire Union or Vampire Union a Jessica Baylin novel doesn't matter. It's the same fanfic. I have it completed and am already working on the second one. So you wont have to wait so long for updates. BUT, since i want to have the sequel done before i really start updating VU (Vampire Union), i have put ALL stories on HOLD! You'll see that in my Important Notes in the first chapter of Vampire Union. Everything you need to know is in the A/N. Read it and review. I hope you like this. and, as soon as i finish with Jessica Baylin's life and journeys, i will start updating my other stories. Mind you, now, I will have AT LEAST five to six sequels. Well... five or six TOTAL. That's what i had planned from the beginning. Again, in the A/N. I am truly sorry that you have to wait so long for updates of my other fanfics, but there is Twilight, House of Night, AND Vampire Academy in Vampire Union. Read... and ENJOY!**

_**~Emily**_


End file.
